I'm Not a Model
by Aika-san
Summary: Whenever High School sucked, there was always that one, innocent, person that made it somewhat tolerable. Shounenai, RikuSora [BACK IN ACTION]
1. Chapter 1

Random idea inspired by a random phrase that popped into my head. I was like; "That would make a good title", so yeah. OOCness and blah. I always wanted to tell a story from one person's perspective, but I never knew how to pull it off. So this my first attempt, so yeah.. This is also a complete AU, and the setting is high school, of course. I know it's cliche, but whatever

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom hearts (sobs uncontrollably)

**I'm Not a Model**

It's all so sad, the way people stare at me. For God's sake, I'm not that special. Girls whisper that my eyes are damn right charming, by silver hair is sexy, and don't even get me started on what they said about my body. I'm pretty much stalked by every girl in school, and a few guys. Guys..... Yeah, I go that way, and I also go the other way, which means I'm Bi.

It's always been this way. I remember when I was like nine years old, I could hear girls talk about me like a new doll. Is it just me, or weren't they a little on the young side to say things like "Hi, my name is Brittnany. Wanna hang out sometime?" And there a few things that were worse than that, but I really don't feel like naming them. And before you even ask, yes, I had a deranged childhood.

Don't even get me started on my teenage years, which are right now. It sucks to be me, plain and simple. Being a Sophmore in high school is boring, tedious, and downright disgusting at times. I've heard the most X-rated of conversations in the Boys' Locker room after Gym class. It's all so disturbing and we don't even need a Sex Ed class; you can learn what you need to know in the Locker room.

Same routine every morning; Wake up, go to school, and be bored the rest of the day. Sometimes, I don't mind the classes. Especially when I misbehave on purpose to be sent out of the class. From that point, I just wander the hallways of school, and sometimes steal things from lockers. It's not my fault people leave their lockers unlocked.

Today was different somehow. First period started out the same as usual. Come in, sit down, and shut up. That's what I do anyway, not like I have anything better to do. Anyway, I was sitting in first period algebra class, my head placed down on the wooden desk, clearly not listening to whatever bullshit the teacher was saying. The classroom was a bit hot, but I didn't care. Posters and whatever decorated the walls, with their 'Encouraging' words of 'Achievement'.

"Riku, could you please offer your attention to our new classmate?", the female instructor asked, sarcasm dripping off her voice. She knew I wasn't going to listen anyway.

But of course, I lifted my head up just to spite her. My emerald eyes looked forward, eyeing our new classmate. 'Damn emo kids and their annoying Hot Topic clothes. More drepessing shit I have to deal with'.

The kid had punk-rock-emo-Hot-Topic's-Bitch written all over him. The typical band t-shirt, apparently A.F.I. I'll give him some credit for liking that band. If it was Good Charlotte, I was going to smack him. Baggy black pants, chains just pouring off the belt hoops, and the typical chucks. Unlike most emo kids, he wasn't wearing fishnet, which really caught my attention. His hair wasn't multicolored either, it was just brown and spiked every which way. Only one piercing, which was on his right ear.

Despite his appearance, he was acting quite shy, his hands behind his back and all. Usually, punks and emos tend to be quiet but obnoxious. Not shy and shit. I know I seem anti-mainstream, because I am. I don't care what I come to school in, as long as I have my black t-shirt. Just a plain black t-shirt with a pair of faded jeans, nothing special. I like black, don't ask why.

"Um, well, My name is Sora and I'm new here", the boy infront of the class room looked like he really didn't want to be up there. He was looking at the ground, twiddling his fingers together. Hard to believe someone that innocent looking still existed. I'm surprised some advertising company hasn't assasinated him yet because he's destroying the image of the 'I don't give a shit about what you say' punks, and that would mean less money spent on those expensive types of clothes.

I wasn't listening really, because I was stuck looking into his eyes. When girls get a look at him, they are just gonna eat him alive. Eyes that blue couldn't possibly exist, no fucking way. His eyes were so bright, that it was like looking into the sun. You know you shouldn't, but then you keep doing it anyway.

I heard a few whispers from girls as the new student took his seat..........

In the empty desk next to me, and unfortunately for him, the area where I sit is crawling with whores who will flirt. I kinda felt sorry for him, let alone myself, but it was too late.

"Okay, our lesson for today", the teacher started, which was my cue for nap time. I knew the routine, she knew the routine, the whole damn class knew the routine. I fall asleep, she gives the lesson and homework, and after that she wakes me up. And I miss the entire thing, so I have no clue what my homework is and even if I did know, I wouldn't know how to do it.

But of course, I couldn't go to sleep today. Three girls were all hitting on the new kid, I think he said his name is Sora, at once. The teacher apparently didn't care, because she was writing some math equation I could do easily in my head on the board. She was also explaining how to do it, and I was actually trying to listen to her little speech because I couldn't take a damn nap.

I could feel the vein in my forehead ache due to extreme annoyance. My emerald eyes looked over in in the new guy's and his three possible new playthings, my mouth open as if I was about to say something.

"Riku! NO talking while I'm giving the lesson", Ms.Son-of-a-bitch said, her eyes focused on me. I swear, it's like she freakin' picks on me, trying to hit all my buttons.

'What the hell!? I wasn't even talking and if I was, I would tell them to shut it", was the outburst that just blurted out from my lips. I looked over at the people next to me, the teacher and everyone else following my line of sight.

"First of all we don't use that tone of voice and that kind of language in school", she started, and I was already ready to leave this fucked up, piece of shit classroom.

I stood up, and walked to the classroom door, turning the knob as the teacher placed her her chalk down to come after me. You'd think by now her slow ass would learn by now. I slipped out the door, slamming it into my teacher's face. Smirking to myself as I started to walk the sun-litted hallways, her voice fading away in the distance. One of the nice things about my high school was that it had a ton of windows.

Second period started in only fifteen minutes, so I really needed to find something to do. Some students finally figured it was best to lock their lockers or else their stuff was gonna end up stolen. So I had nothing to steal from. Well, I could just walk into random classrooms until the teachers called security, but that's something the Special Education students would do. Now that I think about it, Special Ed kids get to do anything and not get in trouble for it. That pretty much ruins it for me; no trouble, no satisfaction. It's just that easy to explain.

And of all the things to remember, I left my books and stuff in my math class. I could go back and get them during hall passing time, but then that damn teacher will talk me to death.

Damn, I hate mornings...

But I really don't have a problem with Lunch time! Us students are allowed to eat outside if we want. Sitting under a tree with a soda and a bag of chips is the best way to spend lunch hour. The morning had been boring and dreadful, even more than usual. But I managed to keep my behavior in check after first period, through some miracle. The sun was out, so it was nice and warm. A gentle breeze and the occasional bird whistle made it even nicer. And the tree I was sitting under made a great source of shade.

As I was about to eat my last chip, I noticed the new student walking towards me, his chains banging against his black legs. I cocked my eyebrow up, silently asking what the hell did he want. I got a good look at his face, and I could easily tell he was nervous.

"Um, about what happened in math class today", he managed to stutter, "I'm really sorry that it was most likely me who got you in trouble". He was fiddling with the hem of his oversized shirt, a small tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Huh? What?", I asked, not quite understanding. "I know it wasn't you who got me in trouble, it was those three chicks talking their mouths off", I chuckled, trying to make him feel a little more comfortable. It was obvious he wasn't a social person, not at all. It apparently worked because he apparently felt comfortable enough to sit down on the grass right next to me.

"I guess you're right", he hugged his knees like a little kid, it just looked so innocent.

"You said your name was Sora, right?", I asked, trying to make sure my memory was correct. "I'm Riku, just to let you know". Throwing my empty chip bag on the ground, and placed my hands in my lap.

"Yeah, my name is Sora", the brunette answered, his face coloring even more.

"You blush a lot", I idly pointed out. "You must be the quiet type".

He really turned red at that as he looked me in the eye. I swear those blue eyes of his are just captivating. "I don't blush a lot! And I am not quiet!", his face turned into a pout, an adorable one at that.

"Then why do you blush so damn much? A typical loud mouth wouldn't blush when just talking to people", I was betting that I pushed all the right buttons.

"Why do you curse so much!?", he shot back, his voice actually rising beyond his usual, quiet voice.

"Because, swearing at people, including teachers, is fun". Sora raised his eyebrows as if he couldn't believe the stuff I was saying. "What? You're acting as if you never said a swear word before".

He kept quiet and turned even redder. The brunette knew he was blushing like mad. I could only stare at him, trying hard not to believe it.

"You never said a curse word?", I asked. He didn't even need to answer that verbally, I could tell by his face that he never did such a thing. "I didn't even know people like you even existed".

"Shut up, it's no big deal", he muttered.

"I can't believe it, especially when you dress like that", I said without realizing it. And there was that pout again, his face contorting in a such a cute way.

"You're actually right", the brown haired kid said, looking sheepish. "I'm really well behaved, despite my appearance", he admitted. "I wonder why you don't dress like this", motioning to his array of chains, his black pants, and the band t-shirt he was wearing. "You certainly act like you would".

"Clothes don't define a person, they just give them a label. A very useless one at that". Leave it to me to deep at times. "Besides, that shit is expensive".

He laughed. The guy actually laughed. "You're right about it being expensive, but by wearing these types of clothes, I feel different from everyone else. I feel....deeper. I guess I can use that word", he looked liked one of those girls in a sappy shoujo manga. You know, with the sappy eyes after her boyfriend did something really romantic. And yes, I read shoujo manga. I also pick up the shounen-ai ones when I have the chance.

The bell rang, signaling it was the end of the lunch hour. We both stood up, Sora dusting off the grass that clung to his pants.

"Uh, Riku?", the blue eyed wonder asked politely.

"What?"

"Can we be friends?".

I swear he is so fucking innocent that it's adorable.

* * *

The OOCness of it all!!! (gasp or whatever) Did you like? I will continue this little idea!!!!!! Read and review!!!!! (dies) 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Not a Model**

Chapter 2

The rest of the day wasn't so bad; I only had three classes left. But none of them were with Sora. I did my work in English class, listenend a little in Foreign Language, and I didn't do anything in Gym. Foreign Language is one of the classes I'm advanced in. I guess that's because I like to learn about foreign places and their customs. Yes, I have my moments of intelligence.

As I exited the school building for the day, my book bag slung over my shoulder, I saw Sora running up to me. His face was a little flushed looking due to him running after me. The brunette looked a looked a little sheepish, trying to hide the fact he was looking tired.

"What happened to you?", I asked. Sora looked over his shoulder cautiously before answering, as if looking for something.

"The girls at this school are insane", he breathed. "They were chasing me, trying to get my phone number". I had to feel sorry for him, the girls at this school are the definition of persistent. I remember one time last year they caught me off-guard and tied me to a chair in the History classroom, saying I couldn't leave until I gave them my number. I placed my hand on his shoulder, offering my condolenscences.

"Yeah, I hate to say, it's going to be that way for a while", his face sank lower when I said that. "But don't worry, they'll go away after a while.... hopefully", I was smiling my head off. Finally, someone knew how it felt to be chased around by horny teenage girls.

His blue eyes showed annoyance. "Why are you smiling!? This is serious, they could be trying to stalk me or something!". I'm sorry, but I just laughed at that.

"Get over yourself, your not that handsome", I said. "Now me, on the other hand, that's a completely different story". I even showed my 'Super-handsome-smile', to make the situation even funnier.

His face turned beet red and he angrily turned his face to the side, folding his arms across his chest. After my laughter died down, I offered to walk him home, to protect him the waves of fan girls that were most likely stalking him.

"You really don't need to go out of your way", Sora stammered.

"No, I want to make sure you get home in one piece", I said, offering a smile of politeness. It was still nice outside, since it was still early autumn. There were a few leaves changing colors in the trees, but the air hadn't chilled yet. And luckily, from what he told me, he didn't live that far away from the school.

"Hey, you have holes pierced into your ear". Damn, he's observant. He was eyeing my left ear, and I could tell he was counting how many were in that ear alone.

"Yeah, I have my ears pierced. So what?", I was trying to brush it off as if it wasn't important. I really didn't want to think about all the piercings I had gotten over the course of two years.

"You have six piercings in that ear alone", the brunette stated flatly. "Why aren't you wearring any earrings?"

"That's none of your business", I said, signaling that the conversation about my piercings had ended. It's obvious I wore piercings, but that was a year ago.

The kid looked a little hurt by my tone of voice. "Huh? What did I do?", I asked. 'This guy is way too sensitive'.

"Oh, it's nothing. I had no business trying to pry into your personal life", he tried to laugh it off, but I saw through it. He shoved his hands in his pockets, kicking an empty soda bottle along in front of him.

We walked in silence, the cement sidewalk seeming longer than it really was. I could tell the silence was getting to him, so I decided it was best to start a conversation about something.

"What bands do you listen to?", I asked. I've noticed that every emo and punk had a different taste in bands. Their taste in music somehow reflected their personality.

He looked a little startled by the question, but proceeded to answer it anyway. "I listen to Red Hot Chilli Peppers, A.F.I., Foo Fighters, Blink 182, Yellowcard, and Three Days Grace".

"Those sound like bands a person like you would listen to", I commented. "I listen to System of a Down, Goldfinger, Marilyn Manson, and a little techno here and there isn't bad".

"Techno?", he asked as if he had a problem with that genre of music. "You don't seem like the type of person to listen to that".

"I like techno and classical more than rock, actually", I was being honest for once. "I like my music to not have vocals in it". I had to shove my hands in my pocket to keep them doing something shy-like. "Besides, most rock songs out there I really can't relate to. I'm not depressed or anything like in most songs, nor am I in love". Okay, I felt my face heat up a bit, but it wasn't a full fledge blush.

Sora smiled, letting the information I just told him sink in. "Wow, I didn't know you were like that, Riku. You seemed like one of those hard-core rock fans".

My eyebrow went up, "What is that suppose to mean?".

Sora turned red, and started to stutter out his answer to my question. "Um, well, you seem like the type of person who really doesn't care about anything... especially authority".

'Yeah", I said boredly, "Authority figures can just shove it, if you ask me". Pulling my hair out my eyes, I asked, "So, where do you live exactly?"

"Just down the street", he pointed a few houses down. "I'll race you", he said before taking off. I'll be fair and say he can run. Alot faster than me, I must say.

"Cheater!", I called after his sneaky ass. Come to think of it, having this nice view behind him gives me a nice chance to look at it. Trying to catch up with him while he was running was impossible. I saw him turn onto a lawn that looked well taken care of, his long legs dashing up the steps onto the front porch.

Gracefully spinning around on one of his legs, he turned his focus towards me running across the front lawn. "Heh, I win", he proclaimed like a little kid, the smug smile and all.

"Cheaters shouldn't be cocky", I said, my eyes narrowed as a warning.

"Wanna come in?", the brunette offered. He reached for the door as he searched his pockets for his keys. I stepped up the stairs as he said, "My mom's not home right now, so I guess she won't mind you being here. Oh, and one more thing", he added as he pulled his keys out his pocket.

"What?"

"Promise me you won't swear and curse at my mom when she comes home", he demanded flatly. I offered my most innocent of looks, as if I was an angel.

"Where would you get an idea like that?", I know have a bad behavior streak, but am I that predicatable? Especially when he has only known me for less that a day?

Sora just rolled his blue eyes, and unlocked the door. "Come in". So, of course, I followed him into his house, which is quite nice I must say. Beige walls, nice living room furniture, a great big screen television sat in the living room, in short, his place was awesome. He led me up a stair case that led to the second floor.

Turning down to the right, he stopped in front of a door. It wasn't rocket science that this door led into his room. Sora's hand grabbed the door knob and proceed to turn it.

"Uh, yeah, my room is a mess right now...", the blue eyed teen warned as he opened the door.

As I peered inside, I realized the kid wasn't joking. "How the hell do you manage to walk in this mess?", I had to ask. Clothes were scattered in piles all over the floor, empty soda bottles and shredded candy bar wrappers were everywhere, and his dresser was actually toppled over, resting against a garbage bag that was filled with something.

"Uh.... I really don't know. I just walk", he tried his best to look sheepish. Even I'm neater than this, so this must be pathetic. As soon as I walked more than three feet into his room, I noticed his book shelf. On his book shelf was the greatest of all doujinshi.

Gravitation Remix (1). Eleven volumes, which is actually all of them I think. I made my way over to his book shelf, trying to be careful enough of not falling and tripping over clothes. "What are you doing with these?", I questioned. Sora seemed too.... innocent to have something like this.

".......", all the kid could was blush until his face as red as an apple. His eyes were looking down, but I knew he was uncomfortable about me finding his little anime porn stash.

"Can I borrow this?". I swear he nearly fell over when I asked that, but some of the redness on his face went away. I was holding up volume number Eight because I really want to look at. This book wasn't ever released in the U.S unlike the original Gravitation, so how did this guy get it anyway. "And where did you get these from?"

"Um..uh, I bought them off the internet", the brunette admitted. "And how do you know what they are!?", he asked, as if he couldn't believe I knew what kind of content these doujinshi had with their pages.

"I read Gravitation and I've seen a few pages of Remix on the internet. Interesting stuff, I must say". Sora's eyes looked as if they couldn't believe it still.

"You like....?".

"What do you expect? I'm bi, for crying out loud".

He was quiet. Way too quiet for my liking. "Hey, does that bother you? If you ask me, if you're reading yaoi manga, you're about as straight as a box full of springs". I was idly looking through the pages of the book, as if I wasn't really expecting a response.

I will admit, his expression was priceless. His face burning red, his eyes watering as if he was on the brink of tears, and his hands were playing with the hem of his shirt. It was quite cute, really. It's no wonder girls drool over him. He's the cute, super emotional guy, while I'm the typical jerk.

"I'm....."

"If you're going to say you're gay, I have no problem with it", I was still flipping through the book. I did look up at him, just to see how he reacted.

He looked a little surprised by what I said. My brashness tends to shock people at times, like now. The blue eyed kid smiled, and nodded his head, his hands still holding onto the hem of his black shirt. "Yeah, I am gay", he admitted, not seeming as shy or ashamed as he was before about it.

"So, can I borrow this volume of Remix?", I asked.

"No", he answered smugly.

"What!? Why!?".

"You'll probably get the pages sticky", he laughed, still looking a bit smug.

"You're wrong for that cheap shot, you do know that right", I said, sending him a glare.

"Yeah, I know", Sora laughed, scratching the back of his head innocently.

"By the way? Did we have any math homework?". My bad behavior at school kinda made me miss the teacher give the assignment, I'll admit.

"See what happens when you can't control your temper?", he teased. Flopping down on the bed nearby, he opened and dug around in his book bag. He pulled out his math book, and flipped through the pages until he found the correct page.

"Here it is", he held up the book so I could see the page. Trudging over to where he sat, I looked at the page.

"She would give an assignment I couldn't do unless I stayed in class...", I groaned. Rubbing my forehead, I read the problems. All of them were things I couldn't comprehend.

"I could help you understand some of it..", the kid offered.

And I gladly accepted.

------

"What!? How did you do the assignment!?", the teacher asked, cleaning her glasses to make sure I did the homework. I sat there in my desk, enjoying every minute of it. Every student in the class had their eyes on me and the bitch who was looking over my homework.

"Hey, I'm a good student. I'm not some delinquent that storms out of class", I smirked. "I'm a delinquent that storms out of a class, asks a fellow student to give me the page number for the assignment, and ask them how to go about doing it". I looked over at Sora, who sat next to me, smiling my head off. His hands were over his mouth, trying to stifle his laughs.

"So, what's, my grade, Teach?", I asked as she was writing the final letter grade on the paper. She handed the paper to me, her face looking a little flushed, possibly from anger. Hey, I would be angry too if a student of mine who I hated did their homework for once.

"So, what did you get, Riku?", Sora asked. I showed him my paper, smirking at my obvious victory over the teacher.

"Heh, I got an A, nothing special", I answered, leaning back into my seat. "I should get this framed or something so it can be proof that I beat the teacher for once".

He snickered at that last comment before the teacher told us to shut up.

* * *

A chapter that had a purpose for something. A little humor, a little plot development here and there. People actually like this story, too. I would too because of the sarcasm that just pours out of Riku. But I write this stuff, so course I like my own story. 

(1)- If you don't know what Gravitation Remix is, you don't have the right to call yourself a yaoi fangirl. But for those that don't know, Remix is the more explicit version of Gravitation. Every book has a few uncut sex scenes, dealing with any character from the original story. And it was made by Maki Murakami, who made the original Gravitation.

So if you didn't know, now you do. Read and review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not a Model

Chapter Three

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!_

"Shut the fuck up", I mumbled from underneathe my covers. It was just too nice and comfy to get up and...

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepp!!!_

I couldn't stand alarm clocks at all, so I don't know why my mom kept buying them for me. I finally threw the blankets and sheets over the bed and grabbed that damn alarm clock. And, of course, I flung it out my open bedroom window, cringeing as I heard it land on my mom's car.

It was the same thing every Thursday morning. I hated Thursdays, they always sucked, especially since that fucked up school I go to decides to hold an assembly on that particular day of the week.

"Not only did you manage to break your alarm clock again, but you also managed to hit my car with it". My mom was leaning against the doorway, looking at me with her frowning lips. It kinda scares that I look almost exactly like my mom; the silver hair and the emerald eyes. It was like looking into a mirror, but instead of seeing a guy there, I saw a woman. A scary one, at that.

"Seriously, is it really necessary to throw things you don't like at my car?", she asked. She had her black business suit on, which meant she had a meeting to go to.

"Yeah, since you buy me things I don't like", I mumbled as I placed a pillow over my face. It was immediately snatched away when my mom grabbed it.

"You're going to school, so don't even ask", she said as if reading my mind. It was another meaningless routine that was apart of my life. I would beg her to let me stay home and she would say no. "And put some clothes on".

"It's not like I'm naked", I chided. I was wearing a white shirt and a pair of boxers, and as far as I know, that's far from naked. I sat up and glared at the silver haired women. She glared back as if trying to burn a hole in my head.

"Just get up and go to school", she groaned as she walked out of my room. She threw my pillow on the ground as she left.

I only managed a groan and a curse as I tossed by legs over the side of the bed.

"Oh, and by the way, I forgot to do your laundry!", Mom called from the bottom of the staircase. Great, not only was today a Thursday, I had no clothes to wear. Well there were....

No, I am not putting 'those' back on. Groaning some more, I stood up and made my way to the closet. Sliding the door to the side, I looked around to see what I had that was decent enough to wear. All I had was a white t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans that had holes in them. The shirt wasn't black, but oh well.

I looked at the floor of my closet, eyeing the brown boxes that sat there. I promised myself I wouldn't look in those boxes, but I always did. It was like a reflex, like when you do something and you don't realize it. I couldn't help it; I leaned down an opened one.

Those.

Clothes. All of them were black; black pants, black shirts, fishnets and everything else. My hands managed to hold up one shirt in particular and it use be my favorite, but now I hated it. It was the Slipknot shirt my friend picked out for me. Just thinking about that friend made me ball up that shirt and throw it back into the box with the rest of those clothes.

I hate Thursdays....

----------

"Riku, you seem really out of it today", big blue eyes with concern were looking at me. Sora's voice startled me out of day-dreaming. "You aren't even helping me anymore".

He was right; I was so off into space that I hadn't realized it was my turn to do the next math problem. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just don't feel very well today", I tried to smile, but it was a weak one. It had been only three days since we met, but we became really good friends.

"Um, well, here, you're suppose to do this problem", he pointed to the equation in the math book. The school was low on math books, so students had to share in class. It was the same in Science class. Today wasn't going as bad as I thought; the teacher wasn't even here today. If she was, she wouldn't have even let me share with anyone at all.

I took my pencil and scribbled the problem down on the sheet of paper and quickly solved it. "Done", I announced, smiling politely.

"Is something wrong, Riku?", Sora asked as the substitute teacher took the completed assignment away from him. "You're usually a bit more talkative than this". My head was placed down on the desk, and I let out a sigh.

"I hate Thursdays....", I muttered. "And what do you mean 'talkative'?". Once again, the kid blushed. It doesn't bother me though, the red coloring of his cheeks just makes him cuter than he already is.

"It's nothing", the brunette said quickly. "Just forget it".

"Are you trying to say I talk too much?", I smirked.

No response.

"You little brat". I punched him in the arm, hard enough to make him yelp. "You could atleast be honest with me". He immediately grabbed his injured arm, rubbing the spot where I hit him at.

"You're mean", he pouted as he continued to soothe his now red arm.

"And you have trouble being honest", I countered. I then remembered something. "Hey, did you know after this period we have to go to the auditorium?".

He shook his head to say no. 'Great, I have to explain it to him'. "Every Thursday, all the Sophomores and Freshmen have an assembly in the auditorium, after first period".

"Why?", he tilted his head to the side, one of his eyebrows going up. He looked like a little kid now, especially since his eyes were really bright.

"The principal or whoever always wants to talk to us students about the latest happenings around school. It usually lasts for about fifty minutes", I answered.

"Ohhhh", as if he really understood. I more or less sugar-coated the truth. The principal really yells more school rules at us for any stupid event that occured, and the stupid events usually involved me. Like the time my friend Leon and I were dropping cheerleading outfits out the principal's office's windows. When we were busted for that stunt, we got three weeks of before school detention, which meant we had to come to school earlier than everyone else and sit in a classroom for an hour.

"Yeah, it'll take up all of second period, hopefully", I grinned. Looking up at the classroom clock that was hanging on the wall, I realized we only had three more minutes before we had to go.

Shutting the math book, Sora said, "I hope it isn't all that boring. I really don't want to read Gravitation Remix in school". I had to perk up at that. People don't bring porn to school, it just wasn't right....

"What the hell? You brought one to school? You have to let me read it", I begged. Sora gave me an expression that looked like he couldn't believe something. Most likely the fact I was half-way begging for something.

"I want you to beg for it". He was just being cruel now. He had the intention of being evil; the evil glint in his eyes, the devious smirk, and everything else that made a person look sinister. He opened his three-ring binder to reveal the the prize I desperately wanted. I knew I was drooling, but I didn't care, I just wanted that damn book.

But pride comes before anime porn.

"I am not begging. Riku doesn't beg", I growled. Sora's hand picked up the book boredly, and started to flip through the book like he was use to the subject matter.

"Wow, this is interesting", he showed me the page he was looking at and I immediately had to look the other way.

"Would you put that away! People don't need see that!", I scolded him, but he only laughed.

"Fine, your lost. Besides, we have to go", he smiled innocently, as if nothing happened. He was right, the clock read 9:50 , which was dismissal time. I watched him as he put the book away as I myself stood up and stretched.

Grabbing all my stuff, and proceeded out the classroom, Sora on my heels. The hallways were crowded, especially since half of the students were trying to get to the auditorium

"Riku, is that a tattoo on your back?". Shit. To hide the giant tattoo I had was one of the reasons why I wore black t-shirts all the time. You could see through white t-shirts, and what I had underneathe my shirt was nobody's business.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal", I tried to sound uninterested in his latest finding. I felt his hands trailing up my back and onto my arm.

"Your tattoo isn't done yet. Aren't the wings suppose to extend out onto your arms?", big blue eyes were curious. I nodded, but I wasn't looking at him. "Why?"

"I can't afford to get the rest of it done", which was a lie. I just didn't want it done, I had my reasons. Sora looked as if he was about to say something else, but was promptly interrupted by an old friend of mine.

"Riku, you're going to the assembly, right?", Leon asked as he made his way closer to me through the crowd of people. He kinda reminded me of a hippie at times. Long, shaggy brown hair, loose fitting pants and t-shirt, wristbands, and he had his eyebrow pierced. He was beatnik, more or less. People were afraid of him whenever he talked because he hardly ever said anything.

"Yeah, I'm going", I answered. Sora was looking up at my old friend.

"The thing is that we may really be in trouble this time. Remember what we did last week Friday?", the taller teenager asked.

"We blew up the Chemistry lab with alcohol and matches", I remembered. Sure it was a little extreme, but it was still fun none the less.

"What!? You blew up the chemistry lab!?", Sora's eyes looked as though they were about to fall out of his head due to shock.

"Well, we really didn't blow it up. We more or less torched it", I tried to look innocent. "So, Leon, they already busted you?".

"I got half a year's detention", he replied. Placing his hand on his hip, he sighed. "Who knows what they'll give you, Riku".

The faculty at this school had it in for me. If they gave Leon half a year's worth detention, my punishment was going to be alot worse. "Eh, well, we gotta wait and see", I sighed heavily. "Talk to you later, Leon". I motioned for Sora to follow as we walked away from Leon. We made our way to the auditorium, everyone's eyes were watching me. They knew I was really going to get yelled at, but it was nothing new.

We entered the auditorium, which was already packed with students who got here before us. "There", I pointed to some empty seats in the very last row. We took our seats just in time to see the entrance to the auditorium close.

"Is that the principal?", Sora asked as he pointed to the man that was all the way at the front of the auditorium. The man was old, tall, and had a head so shiny, you could actually get a seizure from looking at. The bald guy was standing there, telling everyone to be quiet so he could talk.

"Yeah, that's the bag of bones that yells at me every Thursday", I answered. I sank back into the wooden seat, trying to get comfortable because I knew this would take awhile.

The auditorium soon got quiet enough for the man to talk, except for the few whispers of a couple of people.Clearing his throat, he proceeded to talk.

"As most of you all know, certain students have been acting shamefully the past few days", the principal stated. He started pacing back and forth before the huge crowd of students were listening. "The Chemistry lab was destroyed...."

"No it wasn't!! It just got a little burned!!". I knew that girlish voice anywhere. Leave it to my good friend Selphie to correct the principal right out of nowhere. I wanted to yell 'Slow-ass!' but I knew I was going to get in trouble if I did.

Ignoring the loud-mouthed girl's comment, he continued. "And of course, we all knew who did it. His stunts are getting out of control". Sure, just point me out. Everybody turned their gaze to where Sora and I sat. The brunette blushed as all those eyes watched us. And with every skull looking in the same direction, the principal found it rather easy to point me out.

He walked up the isles, making his way over to me. Not only does all the people staring in one direction make me stand out, but my silver hair does, too. Pretty soon, the old man was standing behind my seat, his hands placed firmly on his hips. Sora looked a little frightened about the guy's proximity to us, but I didn't care.

I turned around to look the man in the eye. "Is there a problem all of a sudden, sir?", I asked. Mr. Authority knitted his brow together, as if trying show disgust towards me.

"Young man, I already know it was you who vandalized the Chemistry lab. There's no need to pretend to be innocent". He was straining to be as gentle with me as possible. But of course, I just had to add the straw that would break the donkey's back.

"Whoever said I was innocent?", I asked, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"So you admit you're the one who burned the lab?".

"Yeah, and so what?", I was pushing all his buttons. The principal always liked feeling high and mighty, but when someone challenged him head-on, he really didn't know what to do. I smirked up at him, "What are you going to do? I would think a punishment would be in order, but that never works on me".

It was true; No matter what the school did, I always acted worse than before. And I'm pretty damn sure the old man knew it, too. Sora had been quiet for a long time, but finally decided to say something.

"Riku, do you really think it's wise to get him mad?", he whispered in my ear.

"Actually, I really don't care if I get him mad", I said, my eyes never leaving the principal's. He was getting really pissed now.

"Sir, I think you need to come with me...", the bald man gritted through closed teeth.

"I think I don't need to come with you", I replied in the most carefree of ways. "Haven't you noticed that even if you took me to the office and called my mom, nothing ever happens?". That's what really pissed him off. It pissed him off so bad he actually grabbed my shirt. He tried to pull me up out my seat, but I resisted.

He was a grown man, but was obviously not that strong. It wasn't like my arms are like puny sticks; they're quite the opposite really. He was trying to pull me up, but I was resisting, and I could tell the shirt I was wearing wasn't going to last much longer.

I could hear it. My shirt was ripping at the seams as the old geezer and I pulled away from each other. I didn't even have to look over at Sora; I knew he was pretty much in a panicked state.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiip!!!!_

There went my shirt, a tattered looking rag in the principal's hand. I turned around and I recieved a loud chorus from the girls. This was to be expected.... somewhat. I looked down at the bruntette, his face a aflame as he covered his mouth with his hands. I stood there, one hand on my hip and the other was scratching the back of my head.

I heard a alot of whispers, most of them regarding the tattoo on my back. I even found the principal staring at it.

"Does your mother know you have such a large tattoo on your back?", he asked.

"No, and I'm planning on keeping it that way", I answered. I didn't lie and say she did know because that would be pointless. He would call my mom and ask her about it.

"Wow, Riku, that tattoo is huge", I heard Sora say. He was tracing his fingers up my veterbrae, tracing the black outline I had on each small back bone that led all the way up to the back of my neck.

"When did you get it!?"

"Where did you get from from?"

"Is that really real?"

"It looks like a dragon's spine and wings, but it doesn't look like it's done yet".

People were asking questions and making comments left and right. Pretty soon, it turned into a riot and the principal had to drag me out of there. I had no problems with leaving this time; I might've been mobbed if I stayed in there.

The school secretary decided to be nice and gave me a shirt. I sat there in the office as the man in charge called my mom. I could careless, I was missing classes. All I could really do was sit a chair and at the clock. I had no idea what my mom and the principal were talking about that was taking so damn long. It was long time before I realized it was 1:00 in the afternoon.

I was damn near sleeping when I finally heard the principal come out his private office. I kept my eyes closed as he started to explain the situation to me.

"Well, I've talked it over with your mother. We've decided you should stay home for a few days, just so you can relax".

I had to open my eyes at that. "Relax?", I asked, not quite getting what he was saying.

"Ever since what happened last year, it seems you've been acting a lot more.... stressed". Oh, sure, blame my problems on that event.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You're saying I'm acting this way because some girl jumped off the school's roof last year. That's a mighty low blow, to put blame on a dead, red-headed girl."

* * *

Major plot development went on in this chapter o.o Piercings, clothes, and a nice, big tattoo.... I really have no comments on this part. Weird as most, but nothing that was too bad.. Uh, since I really can't say anything, read and review! I guess, I don't know... 


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Not a Model**

Chapter Four

"Come on, tell me, Riku", the brunette whined. People who whine are people I usually want to hit, but it just makes Sora more adorable than he already is. We were walking home from school together. He's been at my heels ever since school let out for the day, begging to know what exactly happened when I was taken to the principal's office. "Please!?", his beggings were becoming more and more frequent, and I didn't want to give but.....

"Fine, if you really want to know", I sighed, shoving my hands into my pocket. "The old man who's in charge of the school said it might be best if I stayed home for a few days". Sora was quiet, as his mind was translating what I just said.

"You got suspended?", I nearly laughed at that. The school gave up on suspending me a while ago, seeing that it had no effect on my behavior at all.

"No, they just gave a me a few days off. That's all", I smiled reassuringly. He acted as if he really couldn't believe the school could be that generous, especially towards me. He eyed me suspicion, but he didn't say anything. He just folded his arms against his chest and snorted.

"Now I'll be in school all by myself". Okay, I couldn't help it, but that just made me laugh. Sora stopped walking to look at me. "What are you laughing at?".

I'm going to be honest; this guy kinda acts like a girl at times. Seriously, he does. I know he'd flip if I told him, though. So, it was best for me not voice opinion, unless I wanted to be hit. Of course, he wanted to be violent anyway, and decided to pull my hair really hard.

"What's so funny?", he pouted, his fingers still holding onto my hair.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yeah"

"You act like a girl at times"

Sora let go of my hair, and walked off. I only rubbed my head before the idea of run after him came to me. "Wha...? Wait!", I called after him, Sora stopping in his tracks. "I don't understand why you're acting upset. You asked, I answered!".

"How do I act like a girl then!?", the brunette asked. Is it just me, or are we starting to look like a married old couple; we're standing out a public street arguing over nothing.

I didn't even have to think about the question before I answered. "You blush a lot, you never get mad, you whine like a girl, and you pout and beg like one, too". Maybe I said too much because his face was red, redder than anytime before. I had to fix this or else he might do something drastic, like actually cry or run off. "But those aren't necessarily bad things...."

'Boy, did I ever step in it......'

He came up to me, his face on fire and everything. I thought I had him figured out, but I guess that's what led to my very sad downfall; the kid actually punched me in the face. Might I add, this guy had one hell of a punch. I lost my footing a little from the impact of his fist to my face, but I lived.

And now, I really wanted to hit him back. But decided against since I might end up breaking his skinny little arms. "What was that for?", I gritted through my teeth. I was expecting a damn good answer, but of all things, he gave this clueless expression as if he didn't know what was going on or he couldn't believe he just hit me in the face. Sora's face immediately told me what he was going to do next.

"Riku! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to", he apologized. I had to roll my eyes at.

"If you're going to beat the shit out of someone, you don't apologize for it", I said.

"But I hit you for no reason", big blue eyes were drowning in regret.

"Just shut up and let's go. You're even more like a chick when you apologize", I laughed as I started to walk ahead of him. I was going to be nice and let him get away with it this time, since it was me that did kinda piss him of. He didn't reply to what I said at all, he just walked along side of me. Hell, he was even smiling right after what just happened. I learned something new about this guy today; He's one who'll apologize quickly if it doesn't cost him a friendship. That's what I think anyway

We ended up at my house this time. This was Sora's first time seeing my house, so I was already prepared for the questions he had. Since I stayed, the outside appearance of the place was well....

"Riku, what happened to that window?", brunette pointed at my bedroom's window. That was no surprise, since I broke it before I left the house this morning. One would be surprised to see how hard a shoe with a broken shoelace could be thrown. It's obvious I have anger management problems, but who doesn't?

"I threw my shoe out the window this morning". I was looking for my keys as I climbed the porch.

"And why does you garage say 'Bite Me'?", he pointed to the door of my garage as he followed me up unto the stairs.

"I was pissed at my mom last week", I answered as I unlocked and pushed the door open. "I really wanted to spray paint her car, but she wasn't home".

"The alarm clock on the lawn?".

"I also threw that out the window this morning". He followed me inside. Throwing our book bags on the floor, we made our way up the nearby stair case that led to the second floor. The walls were painted beige, and my mom got the stupid idea of getting tannish carpeting. Even our furniture was some shade of brown. Mom had all the time in the world to cordinate her living room, but no time for her only child.

Leading him into my room, which wasn't covered in some form of brown, I offered him a seat on my bed. My room actually rather plain and wasn't all that big, either. No clothes on the floor, no clutter on the desk, no posters or anything on the walls. The only special thing about my room was the shattered window.

"Wow, Riku, your room is really clean", Sora said with awe as he made himself comfortable on my bed. I took my seat in the chair at my desk, and I was untieing my shoelaces. I always hated shoes, they were bothersome to me for some reason. I looked up at Sora who was also prying of his black and white chucks. Of all times, I realized he would a lot better with a little eyeliner on. Maybe it was the way he was tilting his head when he was pulling of his shoe that made me realize he long eyelashes or something.

"Of course it's clean. I keep it clean all the time, unlike some people", I shot him a knowing glance. As soon as I had both of my sneakers off, I pulled open a drawer in my desk. Sora was watching me as I was going through the drawer looking for something. It was all the way at the bottom, which would make sense since I haven't used this stuff in awhile. With it in hand, I told the kid across from me to come here.

"What's that, Riku?", He asked as he came closer.

"I would think you would know what this is", I said as I pulled on the collar of his black shirt. He kneeled down until we were eye level.

"Is that eyeliner?", he asked as I started putting the make up on him. "Why are you putting eye liner on my eyes? And what are you doing with that stuff anyway?". When I was done with his left eye, I moved on to the other.

"You'll look better with eyeliner", I answered. When I was completely done, I threw the little black eyeliner pencil back into the drawer. I also pulled out a mirror that was in there to show Sora what he looked like.

"Wow, you're right...... But you didn't answer my question! Why do you have eyeliner?".

"I have the right to be entitled to own personal belongings, you know. I don't have to explain a thing". I dropped the mirror back into the drawer and slammed it shut, just in time to hear a car pulling up into the drive way. Getting up, I walked over to the window to see who it was. As I peered out the window, Sora leaned over my shoulder to get a glimpse, too.

"Looks like my mom is home early", I smirked.

"Do you think she's going to be mad about the broken window?", Sora looked a little worried.

"I don't know, let's see", I said as I stuck my arm out through the huge hole in the glass. Luckily, I pretty much tore all the glass out the window before I left this morning. I stuck whole head out the window, and called down to the silver haired women who was just stepping out of her silver Lexis. She shot me a glare as she realized I was yelling at her from a broken window.

"Hey mom!!!!!!!!", I yelled, hoping the neighbors could hear. And believe it or not, Sora was behind me laughing his little blue eyes out.

"Riku!! How long has that window been broken!?", she screamed from the driveway.

"Since this morning", I answered, trying to sound as happy as possible. The look on her face said she was pissed.

"HOW!?"

"I threw my shoe out the window".

"First you throw your alarm clock out the window and now your shoe!? Really, Riku, I really don't know what to do with you". With her terrible tantrum, she got back into her car.

"Where is she going?", I heard Sora whisper over my shoulder. The angry women pulled out of the driveway, and sped off as fast as she could.

"My guess is she's heading over to my aunt's place for the night", I answered. "She usually goes there when I piss her off". The neighbors next door were nosy so they naturally were looking through their curtains to see what was going on."But you know, she usually never gets this mad over something I've broken, like a window. Whatever the principal told her during their phone conversation must've did something".

Sora sat back down on my bed. "Since my mom abandoned me for the night or two, what would like to do Sora?". He looked up, a thoughtful expression on his face, but he then just shrugged.

"I really don't know. We didn't get any homework today", He said. I placed my hands on my hips, sighing at the boredom that was sure to ensue.

"You're a boring person, Sora", I said as I fell onto the bed beside him. "You know, with all this free time, you could tell me why you punched me in the face. You don't seem like the type of person to hit people".

The expression on his face just sank. 'Um, well, the reason I started going to your school was because people always messed with me. At my old school, it was really hard to go through the school day without getting into a fight with some random person", He offered me a small smile. "Do you want to know what they always said about me?"

"Yeah".

"They always said I acted kinda....girlish".

No wonder he hit me so hard. It kinda made sense. It was like a reflex to defend yourself when someone called you a name, no matter who it was. I have that same problem, especially at school. It has died down though since everyone I've gotten into a fight with either transfered to a different school or they avoided me at all costs.

"Yeah, you're kind of over emotional like one, but that's not a bad thing. It just shows you're a very nice person", I said.

"I guess you're right", he replied. He nearly squeaked when I fell over, my head cushioned by his lap. I looked up at him with a blank expression as his face turned into a red Christmas light.

"What?", I asked. I'm not that clueless, I know I was making him uncomfortable. Damn shame I wasn't planning on moving, though.

"It's nothing", Sora said quickly, averting his eyes away from me. "Is there anything to do here?".

"It's kinda rude to ask questions like that in someone else's house, you know?", I said, making sure to squirm in his lap. "And you're acting like you're going to spend the night here".

"That reminds me to ask you can I spend the night", he tried to look sheepish, but I'm not that stupid.

"You could've asked earlier", I said. "I guess it doesn't really matter since my mom's not home. But I must warn you, I can't cook or anything".

"I know how to cook, a little". He raised his fingers and started playing in my hair. "Not my fault if I burn something", the brunette laughed.

"I'll only blame you if you burn the whole damn house down and why are you playing with my hair?", I glared. "Play in your own, freeloader".

"My hair isn't as nice as yours. Besides, it's in spikes, so I can't do anything to it", blue eyes replied, sticking his tongue out.

"You could try less gel".

_Yank!_

"Owwww, is it just me, or do you have a thing for my hair?", I said as I rubbed my aching scalp. He looked down at me, his face red, but not on fire or anything. I sat up, and positioned myself so I was sitting in his lap, looking him in the face. He turned even redder as he squirmed underneathe me.

"What are you doing!?", he yelped.

"Making myself comfortable. You're warm and soft". I was enjoying this, just tormenting him for the hell of it. "Besides, I know you have to be enjoying this", I smirked, flashing him a feral grin. His reaction to my words were what really made me want to laugh. He shook his head to say no, but his maroon cheeks were saying otherwise.

"Could you please get off of me!? You're heavy!", he screeched.

"Heavy? Are you saying I'm fat?", I asked as I leaned in closer to his face. "I'm not fat, kid. I'm nothing but muscle if you haven't noticed".

Sora shut up then. Since he didn't know how to respond verbally, he responded physically by shoving me off his lap and onto the floor. With a loud thud, I looked up at him through slanted eyes.

"That wasn't necessary", I growled as I sat up.

"Yes it was", he retaliated. He pouted like a little brat; his arms folded firmly against his chest, his eyes squeezed closed, and his face looking flush. And that would contribute to why he didn't see a shoe being thrown at him.

* * *

I am finally done. Sorry, school caught up with me, giving me all these projects that would just eat up my free time. And people are just so nosy about Riku's past. Well, he has eyeliner in his drawer, that's a small clue. Meahahahaahahahaa, I know I'm so evil. Read and Review!!

BTW: Dir en Grey is awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Not a Model**

Chapter Five

_"Riku, let go!!"_

_"Pillows don't talk...."_

_"You're talking in your sleep, Riku! I have to get to school!"_

_"I said let go, not grip tighter! I never knew you were so clingy when you slept! This is the last time I agree to share a bed with you!"_

Now that I think about it, this morning was pretty funny. Sora woke up late, and was trying to rush out the house as quick as he could. Me, on the other hand, was still passed out on the bed, tangled in a mess of sheets. I didn't have to go to school anyway. I had the next few days off. Today was a Friday now that I think about it. I was ignoring all signs of life as we know it until I decided to wake up. Which was at one in the afternoon.

School let out in about an hour and a half, and I was guessing Sora was going to come back over here for the hell of it. It's really boring to be at home by yourself, with no form of entertainment at all. Well, there was always television, but the only shows that were on were talk shows and those retarded advertising shows. I think that one talk show is on, though. The one with security guards and people sleeping with their cousins or something. I only saw it once, and that one time was enough. The world has enough issues, and I don't need to know all of them.

Falling back onto the bed, I heaved a sigh and decided to just go back to sleep. I only had one hour and twenty-five minutes of boredom left. I needed something to do. Something that could hold my attention for over an hour and a half since falling back to sleep seemed impossible. I finally decided on getting up out of bed to see what was going on outside. There was no commotion or anything, I just wanted to see what people were doing.

I stuck my head out of my broken window, seeing the old lady next door standing out in her lawn, watering her flowers. They look more like weedds to me, but I'm not a plant expert. She looked up from where ever she was looking, and she met my eyes.

"Young man, shouldn't you be in school!?", she yelled from her front lawn. Despite her aging appearance, she had a rather loud voice. The grey haired woman was a nosy neighbor, too. I've caught glimpses of her looking through her windows when my mom and I were arguing outside in public. Couldn't blame her entirely; my mom and I tend to be a little loud when screaming at each other.

"School doesn't want me", I replied, with a half grin on my face. Now that I thought about it, I wonder if anybody would call Social Services on my mom since she wasn't home and that I wasn't at school during school hours. I heard the old woman say something about 'Devil's Child', but I chose to ignore it. I may hate authority, but the cops tend to believe it when little old ladies say they were being mugged by some kid who was talking back to them. I looked up and down the street, wondering if anybody else was out.

Weird enough, Sora was coming down the street. School hadn't let out yet, unless the clocks in my house were wrong, which I highly doubt. Judging from the way he was walking, he seemed to limp a little to the left, as if his leg was in pain. His head hung low, as he continued to walk to my place. I think my house is his destination.

When he finally reached the front of my house, I called down to him. When he looked up, I could see why the school let him out earlier than everybody else. He had a nice, big, black eye. "Hey, Sora! What happened at school!?". I know the old hag outside was gawking, but I didn't really care about it. It wasn't like she could do something anyway.

"Can you just come and get the door?", Sora asked, his voice sounding softer than usual.

I nodded, and pretty much ran downstairs. Thank god I slept in my pants. I flung the door open, only to meet Sora's sullen face. Grabbing him by his arm, I pulled him inside. When the front door was shut, I had a good look at his right eye. "Fight?", I asked, touching the bruising area of skin. It didn't seem too bad, looked like it would be better by Tuesday atleast.

"Yeah", the brunette sighed. He reached up and pulled my hand away from his obviously painful eye. "You don't have to look at it, the nurse at school already cleaned it and everything".

"Yeah, but I wanna look. Who did you get into a fight with?".

"This scary looking guy. He was tall, had blue eyes, blond hair that was spiked in a really retarded way. Said I was flirting with this brown haired girl who he claimed to be his girlfriend", Sora replied.

"Blue eyes and retardly spiked blond hair? I know who that is", I said, offering a smile. "You don't have to worry about a thing".

"What are you planning?"

"Revenge"

"You can't be serious!?"

"I'm serious. That guy is a jerk I beat up when I was just a Freshmen. He's nothing", I said. Turning on my heel, I was walking towards the staircase. "I'm not going to stand in front of the door all day", I thought aloud, giving Sora the clue to follow. I heard him follow me up the stairs. Soon, we were in my room, as usual.

"So, you were flirting with Aerith?", I asked, intrigued by the situation and the many possible ways I could deal with it.

"No, she was throwing herself at me, no matter how many times I said no", the brunette sighed, falling onto my bed as if he didn't get any sleep at all last night. "Besides, if I was gay, why would I flirt with a girl?"

I stood there pondering about what to sat next. "Are you sure you're gay?". Okay, that question didn't get me the response I wanted because all I got a was an icy glare. "That answers my question..... ", I muttered.

"So, are you going to beat that guy up or what?", Sora asked as he wrapped himself up in my sheets. I walked over to the bed and looked down at him.

"Who knows what I'll do. And what are you doing? This is my house, where the hell is yours?".

"I don't feel like going home. If I went home, my mom would make a big deal about my eye", he mumbled from underneathe the covers.

"Why didn't you go home yesterday?". I pretty much fell on top of him, pulling the covers from around him.

"Because I didn't feel like it", he muttered as I squirmed on top of him, trying to get my sheets and blankets back. "And would you leave the covers alone, I'm kinda tired". I could only scowl as this freeloader was hogging up my bed and blankets.

"Freeloader brat", I muttered under my breath.

"I heard something at school today. Some guys in gym class were talking about it", Sora started.

"What?".

"The school's race track is behind the school, and our teacher today said we had to run a few laps on it. I heard that some girl who jumped off the roof last year landed behind the school. I wonder if it's true...".

I wasn't expecting anything like that. People are still talking about her as if she's just some rumor around school. The thought alone sickens me. She wasn't just random words strung together to creat gossip, she was a real fucking person I cleared my throat and said, "Yeah, it's true. I even knew the girl".

Sora shot his head straight up at that. "You're serious? A girl jumped off the roof last year and you knew her, too!?". He threw the covers from his upper torso and sat up straight, waiting for me to answer.

"She was my girlfriend", I said quietly. I was looking down at the sheets, not trying to make eye-contact with Sora at all. I already knew the look on his face and I knew it wasn't a happy one. I didn't see it, but I felt it, his hand touching my face. I had to look up at him now, something he was going to say was going to be important.

"Riku... I'm sorry". That's the first time anybody ever said that to me. My mom never said it, the principal never said, none of my friends last year said it, not even my girlfriend's mom told me she was sorry about what happened. "What was her name?". It's nice to be near someone that actually cares for once. Especially when you're use to people either ignoring you or treating you like you're nothing.

"Kairi", I muttered, Sora's hand never leaving my face. It was all so comforting, and I had forgotten about things like this that it's been so long. I couldn't help but crawl into his lap, my head resting against his stomach. Last night when I did this to him, it just for fun and to creep him out, but now it's different. He wasn't blushing like crazy nor was he making fun of me. I felt his hands stroking my back, the same way a mother would do her child when he or she was crying. It was just for comfort.

I couldn't help it, but I actually fell asleep, right there in his lap.

-------------------

"Riku! RIKU!!".

Someone's coming up the stairs, I can hear it. And it sounds like who ever it is is wearing high heeled shoes. Wait, high heeled shoes? Oh shit.....

"Riku, get your ass out of... huh!?". Of all people to find me asleep like this, it would be my mom. I wouldn't care it was the principal at school or that nosy lady next door, just as long as it wasn't my mom. I was awake alittle, due to her yelling. I looked up at Sora, who looked like he was waking up now, too. "Okay, what the hell happened here?".

Atleast she was being calm about it.

"Nothing, mom. You can go the hell away now, if you don't mind", I yawned as I nuzzled my face into Sora's side. He looked down at me as if I was crazy or I grew a second head. His face was red, not only from my mom waltzing in, but the fact I was ignoring her and making myself more comfortable.

"Riku, you're such a fucking whore", Mom sighed as she decided to leave finally. She usually just calls me 'screw-up' but whore? That's just completely new to me. I know it doesn't exactly look right, but come on. He still has all his clothes on, and I'm just missing my shirt. Mom could use a little logic to think things through every now and then.

"Sora, are you okay? I hope she didn't scare you", I smiled up at him. He did look a little flustered and embarassed about what just happened.

"Um, well.. uh, She did startle me a little bit", the brunette admitted.

"Your eye looks a little better", I commented, pointing to the purple ring around his eye.. "Does it hurt at all?"

"No, but it's a little hard to see. And would you get off of me. You really don't realize how heavy you really are, you're cutting off the circulation in my legs".

"I'm not heavy, you're just skinny and weak".

"I really wouldn't mind punching you in the face again...."

I had to roll over off of him with that threat. "You're no fun, Sora. And when the hell are you going home!? Unless you're paying rent, I'm going to end up kicking your ass out tomorrow". He actually laughed at that, even though I was kinda serious. I'm sorry, even though he's my best friend, I really like pissing my mom off when we're the only two in the house. Last time my aunt was here, she kinda called the cops because she thought I was really going to beat the shit out of my mom. The woman may make me mad, but not enough to actually hit her.

"But I don't really wanna go home", he whined and he pouted. "I'm your friend, let me stay".

"Unless you tell me what's going on, I'll kick you out now", I warned. "Your home life can't be as bad as mine. I'm pretty sure your mom doesn't argue with you twenty-four seven". I pulled on the blankets, trying to get more for me. Sora willingly let me keep them to myself, not trying to pull them back.

"Fine, I'll tell", he sounded as if he didn't really want to. "My dad decided to move back in with me and my mom. My mom's a real retard since she let him back in the house". Sighing, he rubbed his none bruised eye.

"Why do you say that?". I had to ask. I'd give almost anything to see my dad, even though I know it would never happen. My dad died when I was a little kid and I can barely remember him.

"He use to hit her". That hit me like a tone of bricks, especially since I didn't expect that. "And I never really cared for my dad in the first place." Well. atleast he had a good reason for hanging out in my place.

"And when did he come back?"

"He came back Wednesday. My mom isn't really all that smart, and she didn't know what to do". Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he looked out the window. "It really sucks when your mom is stupid as hell". Now that really threw me off. 'Hell'? That's the first time I have ever heard Sora use profanity. I'm use to hearing myself swear, but him?

I hate to see the brunette look so.... moody. It's not like him to angst like this. Sure, he's emo-ish, but I'm sure even emo's don't angst like this. They write depressing poetry and tend to get high without letting anybody know. As far as I'm concerned, Sora didn't do either. I think it's about time I returned the favor. Sitting up, I sat indian-style on the bed behind him. I know it's not the time to be thinking these types of thoughts, but it was adorable when he squeaked as I pulled him into my lap.

"What are you doing?". I heard him stammer his words.

"What do you think? Haven't you ever noticed that the best place to be is in someone's lap when you're depressed?", I asked as he stopped struggling.

"I guess you're right...."

"Of course I'm right", I said triumphantly. "So, what's gonna happen now? Seriously, I can't keep you here unless you're planning on being the dysfunctional family's traumatized pet dog". He snickered at that. Leave it to me to make something I'm serious about slightly funny.

"I'll leave tonight, I guess. I do have a black eye, maybe I'll get some form of pity from my parents", the brunette chuckled slightly.

"Being optimistic, I see. I'll be at school Monday, just to let you know. I may not stay long, might get in trouble".

"You can't fight that one guy! You're already in trouble at school, why make more!? Besides, going to school just to beat somebody up is kinda.... retarded"

"Hey, I think you'd have realized by now, it's fun as hell to do stupid things", I said, pulling him even closer. So close that his back was flush against my torso. I heard him gasp and he started to struggle. "Hey, I thought you said you were gay. If you were gay, you wouldn't be squirming like this".

"I knew it! You were hitting on that one guy's girlfriend! You lying little bastard..."

"No I wasn't! I'm just sitting here in your lap", he muttered.

"Bullshit and you know it", I teased. "You know you can't resist my sexiness so just admit it". I knew he was blushing, hell, I bet if I listened hard enough, I could hear him blush.

"Shut up!"

"Fine, if that's the case, then go home then", I said as if I didn't care at all.

"Fine, I will!".

"Ba-bye, freeloader"

It was funny in a sense when he got out of my grip and stormed downstairs. It was even funnier when he slammed the front door closed, my mom peeking inside my room to see what was going on.

"Lover's quarrel?", she asked.

"No, now go away. And by the way, the old lady next door said I was a Devil's Child. You should hit her for saying that"

Mom just rolled her eyes as she slammed the door to my room close.

* * *

People, I have a problem... My printer is broken and now, I can't print out my to school projects. And possibly, I could fail History and English. Please angst for me, for I will possibly be 15 and stuck in the 8th grade. It just isn't fair ;-;

Anywho, enough with my complaining and personal problems. There, now you know a little of Riku's relationship with the girl that commited suicide. And that's right, there is more to it than just that. I'm really bad at remembering name's, too, so I'm sorry if I spelled Aerith's name wrong. I don't know why, but something was saying Aeriss or something. Wait, now that I think about it, Aeriss is wrong. Yep, I'm pretty damn slow.

The characters of my story have personal problems now. Riku had a suicidal girlfriend and his relationship with his mom is kinda screwed the fuck up. And poor little Sora has his set of issues at home now, too. And, OMFG, he has a black eye. I know it seems weird, but I have it planned out.....kinda. A retarded, blond, spikey haired guy? I really wonder who that could be...

So, in short, pray for me so that my ass doesn't fail 8th grade. And yes, I'm only in the 8th grade. Shocking, no? And, pray for the poor characters in this fic. Because apparently, when this is all over, they will definetly need a few good years of therapy. SO PRAY FOR ALL OF US!!!!!!!!111!! ONEONE!!!1111ONE (I did that on purpose)

And this chapter isn't even Beta read, frankly because I didn't feel like rereading all of this.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Not a Model**

_Chapter Six_

Wow, apparently everyone at school knows I'm not suppose to be here, but fuck it. I have things to do. First off, kick that one guy's ass for what he did to Sora. I swear that blond freak has insecurity issues; He's always quiet, he never really does anything and he never even tries to be somewhat outgoing. The world is full of sad people. I knew where his locker was at, I've been there on many different occasions.

"Hey you", I called as I walked up to the guy who I was about to kill. He was going through his locker, and acted as I wasn't even there. I leaned against a nearby, idly watching him. When he finally noticed me, he looked up with the most unamused expression. He looked like the definition of depressing. He had the most expressionless eyes as if he was tired or he just didn't care. Black pants and black hoodie are what he decided to wear today.

"What the hell do you want?", he asked. He pulled out his Algebra book out of his locker and contimued to rummage through his locker.

"Cloud, why do I always problems with you?".

"Because of the fact you ignore me most of the time".

True, I did ignore him as a friend over the past few weeks. Sure, I did get into a few fist fights with the guy, but we stayed friends. The guy was in a different grade than me, so I never really saw him at all. Hell, our classes were on two different sides of the building.

"Why did you hit my friend Sora?", I asked taking a step closer. His hands stopped moving in his locker, which was a huge mess. I know he had a pile of old papers he never turned in that was atleast waist high. Sometimes the guy was organized, sometimes he wasn't.

"I don't like that kid".

"That comes from somebody who pretty much hates the entire human race". Cloud was the most the stubborn person I know. He acts like he can't stand people at all, but when you get right down to it, he has his moments of kindness. I've seen them first hand. "Now, tell me, why did you hit my friend. I know he wasn't flirting with Aerith and I know she wasn't flirting with him".

"I had my reasons", he simply answered. Closing his locker, Cloud gave me another bored look. "It's not like I crippled him or anything". Smirking, he picked up his books, and pushed passed me. He can be such a jerk at times, like now. Avoiding a question like that. Maybe I could ask Aerith what the hell his problem is, since she is going out with him. She had a nice way of understanding people and she is the nicest person I know that isn't an annoying little prep or nerd.

I was so lost in my own thoughts, I barely heard someone yelling my name from the down the hallway. I looked up and saw a very erractic looking kid who I usually called Sora running up to me. He had all his books with him for his morning classes, but he was being clumsy and kept dropping his notebooks and stuff. I couldn't help but snicker at the sight. He looked like one of those kids that were obsessed with good grades. They always carried alot of stuff and always dropped things, except Sora didn't even carry that much.

"I saw that! What did you do, Riku!?", he exclaimed as soon as he was close enough.

"I decided to be nice and let him go", I answered. "And your eye looks alright", I pointed out. Sora scowled at me, as if trying to believe everything I just said, including the part about his eye.

"Anyway, you really shouldn't be here, Riku. The principal found out you're here today and now he's looking for you", the brunette warned. But I wasn't all that worried, it wasn't like the old man told me how many days I had to stay home.

"Don't worry about a thing", I reassured him. "I have a few things to check out, so don't be surprised to see me hanging around school before noon"

"Where are you going to hide out at?", he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"The Art room. The Art teacher is my uncle so he has to let me hide out in his class". And he just gave the dumbest look I had ever seen, but it was still kinda cute. I did know Sora's schedule, so he hadn't had Art Class yet. IN short, he never met the teacher for the class.

"Your uncle teaches here?"

"Yeah, and I suggest you hurry up and get to home room. It's already 8:43 according to that clock on the wall". Students at this school had to be in Home room before 8:45. "Don't worry about a thing. I got everything covered, I asure you".

"Uh, okay, if you say so...", He mumbled before walking past me. "See ya later, Riku", he said, as he scooted off to home room. Not like it mattered anyway, he only had less than a minute to get there, and his was on the third floor. Weird how he was on the first floor in the first place. Of course as soon as he turned the corner to get to the flights of stairs, the bell rung. And there were still a few students in the hallways, scattering to get into class or into a restroom to hide during home room.

With a low chuckle, I shoved my hands into my blue jean pockets. The Art room wasn't too far from here, just down the hall really. My uncle didn't have any classes in the morning. Only seniors got to take his class as an elective, and their elective class hours were in the afternoon. Anybody who saw him immediately knew we looked alike. Same hair, same eyes, and same way of thinking. Except instead being as rude as me, he actually uses tact when he talks.

He left his door open, which isn't new. He left his room open for visitors quite often. From curious parents to students skipping class. I just walked in without knocking. He was sitting at one of the vacant tables, his pen fluttering across a piece of paper. I guess he didn't notice me at all.

His room was a real mess. He had a few standard school desks, but his room was mainly populated by big black tables that atleast four people could use. Art work was painted all over his walls, left there by years of students who were only the best. Cabinets, drawers, and shelves were mainly all in the front of the class room. And behind the bookshelf was the teacher's area he never really used or cleaned. It was covered in papers and books, and two school computers that he ahrdly ever used.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Okay, maybe he did notice me. It wasn't like I could read the guy's expression. His face was even more blank than Cloud's.

"Uh... We're family, Seph. I have the right to come see you". I have no idea what my grandparents were thinking when they named him Sephiroth. Seriously, it sounds like one of those names that come from those insanely popular RPG's with bishounen anime guys everywhere, wielding big swords that most likely compensate for something. But he looks like the typical art teacher. Except he actually knew what he was talking about when it came to art and philosophy. He just wore a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of khakis. His hair needs to be cut, though. It's just way too long for a guy and it hangs infront of the small, rectangular glasses he wears.

"But I'm at work"

"And I'm a student in your educational workplace"

"You were suppose to stay home. I know what goes on around the school"

"The principal didn't say how many days I had to stay home".

"......Okay, you win". During that whole conversation, he never looked up from his piece of paper, still letting that pen scribble across it. "So why are you here today? Causing trouble for some poor, miserable teacher out of spite?"

"No", I said, a little annoyed at the fact that he would think of me as that type of person. Why the hell would I come to school just to annoy someone? I only do that when I'm forced to come and don't feel like cooperating.

Sliding into an empty seat right next to him at the table, I peered over to see what he was drawing. Seph had to the right to be an art teacher for the simple fact he was an artist. Unlike most teachers who just throw paper and paint at ou and tell you what to do, he offers a variety of things for you to do the task with. From newspaper to clay, you could use anything in his class.

"What are you looking at?"

"The thing you are drawing"

The platnium haired man finally peeled his emerald eyes off the paper to look at me. He quietly slid the drawing over to me so I could get a good look at it. I never knew why, but I always like my uncle Seph more than my mom. He didn't say things that weren't necessary. Sure he got angry with me and my behavior at times, but he never acted like it bothered him at all. "I don't understand why you're here working as an art teacher", I said as I looked at his drawing.

"Because a real artist would rather spend his money on paint than on food. Frankly, I can't do that", he said, his silver bangs hanging in his face slightly. "I have to make ends meet. Surviving comes before art in the world I live in".

I simply nodded, still transfixed by his artwork. It was an angel, a gorgeous one at that. Everything was detailed, even the fine lines of feathers on her wings. Sitting on a rock, with her hands folded across her chest, she was offering a weak smile. The shading and lighting effects are what really made it worth looking at. It set the mood for the whole image. "Why does it seem like the angel is sad?", I asked.

"It's like a representation of someone I know", Seph smiled. "Anyway, since you're here, you can do some work for me. I want you to sort all the paper in the storage room over there, clean all the sinks and see if there are any that are clogged with acryllic paint...." I cut him off with a groan.

"That's too much work", I moaned.

"What? I haven't even gotten started yet. I want you to scrub all the tables in here, and please check to see if there is any gum underneath the desks. I want you to color coordinate the markers, color pencils, crayons, chalk, and paint tubes into their appropriate containers", he was counting things off on his fingers now. "And it would be rather nice if you mopped the floor for me, too".

My forehead came into contact with the table top quite harshly as I groaned in protest again. "Why the hell am I doing all this work!?"

"You don't have anything better to do. Now if you don't mind, I have a faculty meeting to attend. I trust you won't do anything that might make me mad or something that's just stupid", he warned as he stood up from his seat. I glared up at him, but he didn't even waver. He just glared back down at me. He took his leave out of the room, leaving the picture he was drawing on the table. I sighed and decided he had a point about me having nothing to do.

"Guess I better get to work", I muttered in a very unethusiastic tone.

By 12:15 rolled around, I was somewhere near done. And Seph hadn't come back yet when his Senior year students started to come in. I was busy with a pair of gloves and a few paintbrushes I had found, trying to clear the drains in the sink of paint. Atleast I knew why paint ran out so fast; People like to it pour down the drain like fucktards. Some of the students who were pouring into the class room I recognized, while others I didn't. And luckily for me, Aerith had Art this period.

"Riku, what are you doing here of all places?" She even saved me the trouble of walking up and starting the interrogation. She was a simple type of person, so all she wore was a dark blue pair of jeans and a pink short-sleeve shirt. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with a ribbon.

"I had to come today to talk to someone. Since I didn't feel like going home afterwards, I decided to hang out in the art room", I explained. "But the teacher put me to work while he left for a meeting".

"And he hasn't come back yet?"

"Nope", I replied as I turned the water on to rinse out what paint was still stuck down the drain. "Anyway, I also stayed here at school to talk to you about something".

"What?", she asked as she pulled a nearby chair closer to sit down.

"That jerk you're dating or whatever" I was pulling the gloves off my hands, trying to be careful not to get paint on my clothes.

"Oh, Cloud? I thought you guys were friends? What did he do?", Aerith asked, looking very interested in our conversation.

"He hit a good friend of mine in the face but the bastard won't tell me why"

"That does seem a bit out of character of him...", the brown haired said.

"Has he been acting weird? I mean weirder than usual" I threw the rubber gloves in the garbage and looked at her as she thought about the question.

"Well, now that you mention it, he has been acting a little weird, even for his standards", she finally answered. "I know he diesn't even talk much, but now he just shuts up completely-"

That's when Seph decided to enter the classroom. "Okay, sorry I'm late. The meeting was long as hell", he said as he dropped the folders he was carrying in the garbage. I just stared at him before reaching into the garbage can to find out what was in those folders.

"Now class-"

"What the fucking hell? You just threw away a shit load of paper work. You're suppose to fill these out, even I know that", I interrupted. I knew my uncle was a bit eccentric but you don't throw paper work into the trash can. I know what happens to teachers who don't turn it in; They're either yelled at or fired.

"I'll do it later"

"But you threw it into the trash can?"

"I know where it's at" Obviously, my uncle was more than just eccentric. He kept things in a garbage can? My entire opinion on Seph just changed right there. The guy was related to me and my mom, but still. I didn't know mental issues ran that rampant in our blood. I decided I should just leave the room incase I said something I might've ended up regretting later on.

"Talk to you later, Aerith", I whispered as I quietly exitted the room, leaving Seph to instruct his students.

Hallways were empty, no teachers or students in sight. I was bored out of my mind, but atleast I wasn't doing any physical labor now. But it was 12:23 right now which meant the Freshmen and Sophomores were having lunch in the cafeteria now. It was boring in the hallways, so why not cause trouble in the packed cafeteria?

Wandering the hallways until I found my destination, I made my way into the crowded cafeteria. Of course, every noticed me right away. After all, I wasn't suppose to be in school. At our school, nobody actually ate lunch. Students would rather go hungry or bring some thing to eat than to pay for the terrible stuff our cafeteria cooks try to give us.

I sat with Sora everyday for lunch, so I know where he was sitting. He preferred the back table next to all the windows that looked out into the teachers' parking lot. The kid would stare out the windows the whole lunch hour. Brushing past alot of people, I made my way into the back of the cafeteria. I found the table he was sitting at that had very few people sitting there. The brunette had his fa e down on the table top, staring blankly out the window.

"You seem more angsty than usual", I smiled as I gently tapped his shoulder. Sora was snapped out of his thoughts as he jumped alittle from my unexpected entrance.

"I'm just a little bored, that's all", the brunette replied as I sat down next to him. The few people that were at our table just stared at me. I shot them all a glare that told them to mind their own business. Sitting up, Sora looked at me questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

"My uncle creeped me out so I left the art room", I answered. "I'm going home after lunch. Wanna come?".

"I can't just leave school! I'll get in trouble!", he replied.

"No you won't. You worry way too much", I reassured him. "Hell, we can leave right now".

"How?"

"Just walk through the main door. It's never locked or anything"

"I'm still not going"

"Yes you are" And with that, I stood up, grabbed him his arm and proceeded to drag him out his seat. Despite the fact he said 'No', he wasn't resisting when I dragged him.

"Fine, I'll go", I heard him mumble under his breath as I let his arm go.

"I knew you'd see it my way". He shoved his hands into his pockets and scowled at me, as if I would change my mind. I started to walk, him following close behind me, an adorable little pout on his face. Making our way through the sea of tables and students, we left through the cafeteria doors. No teachers were walking up and down the halls and I was glad since they would question us until we just got tired of standing there and died.

Sora started to fall behind, I guess he was starting to have more second thoughts. I reached behing me and grabbed his hand, and pulled him as I walked. The brunette picked up the pace a bit, and in no time, we were less than twenty feet from the main door. We were about to push the heavy wooden doors open, when the principal of all people decided to round the corner. I mumbled the word 'Shit' under my breath as I hurriedly pushed the doors open and pulled Sora out of that hallway.

"Do you think he saw us?", Sora asked.

"I don't even know, but I really don't wanna stay to find out". I turned around and smiled, trying to reassure him that he wasn't doing anything bad. Okay he was ditching school, but that's not bad, right? Gladly placing my arm over his shoulder, I said, "Now come on, there has to be something we can do".

He looked genuinely worry-free when I draped my arm around him, and that's what made me really glad. I'd worry about Cloud later. It wasn't like he was going to come running out of nowhere to start beating people up or anything. We started to walk away from the door, and soon left the school's property.

"See? Isn't it nice to skip school?", I asked. He blushed as if he he didn't want to answer because I was right. It is fun to skip school.

"I guess you're right, but we haven't even really done anything yet".

"True, so what do you want to do? I know a few places that we could go", I said. He looked up at me when I said that, instead of looking at the ground like he usually does.

"Where?"

"We could go to the park. No one ever goes there during this time of day, so we can't possibly get into trouble"

"I guess you've got an idea there...", He was looking alittle unsure of whether or not to actually go with me.

"Sora, you can't be such a boring person all the time! Especially if you're gonna be around me alot!", I said.

"I'm not a boring person!", he flushed. "It's just that you always want to do these insane and crazy things!".

"Because they're fun! That's something you really haven't realized yet". He kept quiet after that, just now realizing I had a damn good point. "See? Now come on, I know there's going to be other people at the park and they know me". He looked reassured a bit, but not one hundred percent.

"I'll take your word for it", he sighed. My arm was still slung around his shoulder, and for once I was grateful to be a few inches taller than him. My eyes had a nice clear view of his profile, which was quite nice. Usually when you look at someone's face from the side, you realize they have a big nose or forehead that has a receeding hair line. It was perfect and it didn't pain me just look at him at all.

For some reason I felt a little weird, like I wanted to do something. He actually looked happy or somewhere near there, which is a change from what's been going on for the last few days. We both have our issues at home, but he's not use to problems coming out of nowhere like I am. I was always quick to adjust, and I guess he never was. I would normally offer someone like Sora pity, but he didn't deserve that. Sympathy was something that he needed.

We were walking, more or less skipping school. Sure we're nothing more than two teenagers who look suspicious walking around at some random time in the afternoon. I'm surprised someone hasn't called the cops yet. But then again, I'm grateful. They might try to drag Sora back to school, which would make me bored as hell. And that feeling I have won't go away. It's as if it keeps nagging at me to do something, but I don't know what. I hated this time of year; You always saw couples wandering around and that also nagged at me.

"I like this time of year". Okay, he just said the complete opposite of what I was thinking. It wasn't surprising though. Sora was one of the few nice people in the world. Weird how he wasn't killed by some random person yet.

"Why? It's October and it's oddly still warm. The leaves are falling off the trees, and it's annoying to find dead leaves everywhere".

"And that's the only thing you look at? What about the leaves that are still in the trees? They're all different colors, but I guess all you can see is black and white". What the hell did this kid me by that?

"All I can see is black and white? What the hell does that mean", my voice rose a little.

"You see things only in black and white, like the negatives you get when you go have the pictures in your camera developed". This kid was being a philosopher now. A good one, at that.

"Are you saying I only see the negative parts out of things?". He hit the nail on the head, actually. I'm a bit cynical, I will admit, but I have my moments of optimism. And Sora shut up, not really willing to answer my previous question.

"I never said a thing", Sora said quickly before jogging ahead of me a bit down the sidewalk. So he was trying to get away, was he? I really can't have that, especially since he insulted me like that.

"Don't play stupid with me!", I called after him. He looked back as I ran to catch up with him. He was just about to get away, but I promptly grabbed his wrist. Big blue eyes looked shocked at my sudden action, but I quickly pulled him closer to my face, to stare him in the eye. "I'm not always negative", I said quietly. Then I realized his face colored red for some reason. "Why are you blushing? I swear you are soft as hell".

"Well, um, uh.. It's just that our faces are very close together, like in those really sappy romance novels...." The brunette had a point about that. And frankly, I had no problem with being that close. That nagging feeling was back, and stronger than ever. I couldn't help it, I just leaned in closer. I know it doesn't really look right be out here on a public sidewalk doing this. And isn't this the suburbs? Old people live over here and the typical stereotypes of the 'Perfect Family' do, too. So in short, this really isn't the place to be standing here, looking as if we're about to make out. Two guys nonetheless, so I'm realy sure some old people are calling the police and parents are closing their curtains.

Sora was red in the face, not because of embarassment or out of being uncomfortable. It was something else, I could see it in his eyes. I guess that's why he wasn't surprised when I actually let my lips touch his. Hell, he even decided to participate, and I had no problems with that. This wasn't one of those sappy, passionate kisses you see in romance movies. This was a real kiss, not for pretend. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer, absently nibbling on his lower lip. I felt his arms gripping my arms. I finally decided to stop being a bastard and give him something to really be excited. I stopped toying with his lower lip and I silently pleaded for entrance into his mouth by sliding my tongue over his moist lips.

Sora exhaled for a moment, which gave me the perfect moment to slide my tongue into his inviting moment. Damn, it was just a little much when he glided his tongue against my own. I wasn't complaining though, I was moving my tongue against everything he had to offer in his wet mouth. I could hear a faint moan slipping from his throat as I moved my tongue across the roof of his mouth.

But shortly after, I had to let go. Breathing is important to stay alive. And naturally, we both were looking up and down the street, seeing if anyone had witnessed what we just did. Besides a few drawn curtains, everything looked fine. No one in sight.

"Where do you wanna go?", I asked.

"My place, NOW".

* * *

_So damn..tired..... What is wrong with me? I put off writing just to play Kingdom Hearts and sadly I haven't beaten it yet. It's not that I suck, I just get easily distracted by side quests and stuff. I've had the game for 2 months and I haven't beaten it, I know it's sad. I also haven't beaten Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time because the Shadow Temple level scares me. Don't even ask how I got past the Forest temple with the creepy chanting that was going on in that level. And don't get me started on the Well thing in Kakariko Village. I'm a huge chicken, okay._

_KH doesn't scare me, the character designs kinda piss me off though. Kairi's design had problems and I think that's why she doesn't have many fans (I would be a fan somewhat if her design was different). Of course, Riku has his fans because of his character design which I find odd for a 15-year-old, but whatever. He's still smexy. Sora's only problem is his shoes: they are too damn big and yellow. And his VA could've been better, in my opinion. But I'm just bitching as usual._

_Wow, how long did it take me to write this? And I got 81 reviews just for 5 measly chapters? I bet I can get over 100 with the 6th one XD Especially with this chapter? Will the next part have sex? Sorry, but no. I'm just a nice person, you know?_

_And yes, right now I'm 14 in the 8th grade. And I managed to get all my assignments turned in even though my printer was broken!!! And I got a good GPA for once: I got a 3.4 so be proud of meh!!!!! XD I would had a 3.6 if I didn't get that damn D in Wood-working class. Even though I kinda just screwed around in there....._

_Uh, Read and Review, ne? (P.S. I know I rant and rave too much, you don't have to tell me XD) Oh, this wasn't beta-read either. I need a beta-reader or something because I'm too lazy to re-read my own stuff. (Sad, no?)_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Not a Model**

_Chapter Seven_

I have no idea how we made into Sora's house without mauling each other. It was so hard trying to keep my hands off him, and it must've been likewise for him. As soon as we flew into his place, he slammed the door shut behind us, and we were on each other. My hands immediately found the small of his back while his fingers managed to latch themselves onto my hair. It always freaked me out how all the people I've made out with always pulled my hair. I swear his mouth was the best damn place to be right now. I couldn't get enough of it, so my tongue just kept diving in for more. I'm not one to make noises during moments like this, but I couldn't help but moan into his lips.

Tongue sliding against tongue. This wasn't a kiss anymore, this was a battle. The brunette knew he was going to lose, but he didn't care as I slid my hands up his back. I let up some, my tongue crawling slowly back into my own mouth as we stumbled our way towards the staircase. Before I even realized it, the kid had his own tongue in my mouth. Talk about initiative, but it felt great. No,not even 'great' could describe the feeling when I felt his tongue move smoothly over my teeth, and his fingers tangled even more in my hair, but I didn't care. It just felt so fucking...

Damn, I had to pull away. Breathing is a necessity to all living things, and that included us. I looked down at his face. It was flushed, and it looked like he had just run a mile. I rested my forehead against his, staring him dead in the eye. Sora was about to say something, but he kinda squeaked when I slid my hands down right onto his ass. Tilting my head to the side, I lightly pressed my lips to his earlobe, before nibbling on it softly. I could hear his little pleas to stop, but I ignored them. It wasn't like he hated what I was doing to him.

"Riku", he whined my name. I know it seems annoying, but right now it just seemed so...sexy. I continued having my way with his ear, making nice little bites on the lobe and obscenely licking at the shell. I guess he couldn't take much more so he pulled away slightly. I looked down at him as if he were going insane right now. Now of all times, he decides to stop?! For his sake, he better have a damn good reason. Okay, I understood his reasoning when he grabbed my arm and pretty much dragged me up the stairs. It was obvious he was anxious as he roughly pushed the door to his junkyard of a room open.

Before Sora could even turn around, I had my weight already pushed up against him; shoving him onto the bed. It felt.... more than good, to be here lying on top of him, the feeling of warm skin underneath me. I really wanted to get him out of that damn shirt though. I sat up and straddled his lower legs. I reached for the shirt, but as I started to pull it up, the little twerp wouldn't let me. Sora defensively put his hands at the bottom of his shirt, preventing me from seeing anymore skin. I couldn't help but scowl at him; he was being stingy for God's sake!

"What!? Why the hell won't you let me take off that shirt of yours!?" I demanded.

"Because after that, you'll want to take off more than just my shirt!", blue eyes blurted out. Did I really look like some sex-deprived teen? Yea, an obnoxious adult maybe, but I do have self-control. I wasn't going to screw his brains out now; I only knew the guy for a week.

"What!? Look kid, I know what I'm doing. Don't just assume that because you're shirt's coming off, we're gonna end up butt-naked in bed here in less than an hour", I argued. "This isn't some half-assed romance novel or sex scene from a fanfic that's written by horny teenaged girls. This is real, so don't make stupid assumptions".

"I'm not making stupid assump-" I cut him off right there. I know this isn't the time to gain victory in   
another one of our stupid arguments, but to hell with it. Sora couldn't speak a word when my mouth was over his again. All that came out was a muffled swear, followed by a drowned-out moan. He was so distracted by what my mouth was doing, I easily pulled the hem of his shirt up, but not off. The only way that damn thing would be coming off was if Sora and I broke our kiss. But that couldn't happen because I know he'd be pissed at me for trying to take his shirt off and for the fact I obviously won our little argument.

I was sitting up closer to his waist now but still perfectly seated on his legs. His shirt was up to his chin now, giving me plenty of access to run my hands over his skin. I was licking at his lips, which were swollen from all the times our mouths mashed together, as I calmly ran my hands up and down his rib cage, just barely touching his nipples. The thought of this alone was making me hard, but feeling like this was... indescribable. I could tell he was trying to say my name, but all that came out were muffled noises. He really let out a noise when I dipped my tongue into his mouth for one last time, scraping the very back of his tongue.

I finally released his lips, his face contorting into a pout. But that pout soon twisted into a face of pure pleasure as I ran my hands over his fairly thin chest. I knew he was always a bit scrawny, but whatever. Small, short, breaths of air were what I heard spilling form Sora's mouth. But they weren't loud enough to drown out the sounds I heard coming from outside.

"Sora? When are your parents going to get home?" I asked. I didn't want some fiasco happening here. I could see it now; His parents, especially his dad, chasing me down the street with a broken glass bottle.

"I don't know. Both of them had the day off from work today, so they decided to go do something together", the brunette explained. I tried to look out his window, but it was too far away so I had to get up. Walking over to his window, I looked outside to see a shiny red Lexis drive up in front of his house.

"Do they drive a red car?"

"Yes...... Why!? Don't tell me they're out there!" He shrieked, his face covered in worry. I looked over at him, contemplating how the hell I could escape this house without causing trouble.

"Pull your shirt down. If they do come in here, they won't jump to conclusions or anything. Hopefully, they won't anyway", I said still looking out the window.

"Get away from the window so they won't know anyone's here! It's still school hours!" he hissed once his shirt was back into position.

"Dammit, neither of us should be here. Is there a way we can sneak out the back?" I leaned against the wall away from the window, listening to his advice about standing out of view.

"Yeah, if we hurry fast enough", Sora said quickly before jumping up and and grabbing my arm. Before I even knew what was happening, I was being pulled out of his bedroom, and I nearly fell down the stairs. The brunette dragged me through his living room and through the kitchen. There was a hallway in the back that led to the back door of the house. Quickly opening that very door, me and Sora slipped out of the house just in time to hear the front door open.

Closing the back door quietly, we both heaved a sigh of relief. I tugged on his shirt and motioned to the fence behind us. He nodded as we both quickly made our ways to the silver wire fence. I climbed up first, expertly throwing my weight over the top since I've done this many times. Sora climbed after me, I was lending him a hand with getting over the top.

"Now what? It's not like I can go anywhere now", the brunette groaned.

"Well, we have to go somewhere, its school hours and you should be in class".

"That leaves the mall out since the security guards there get suspicious if you're a minor there during   
the day", he noted. That kinda left me wondering how he knew about that. "Hey, how much money do you have?"

"Twenty bucks, why?", I asked.

"Great! Then I know of a place we can go.", he smiled and something told me I wasn't going to like this at all...

-----------------

I was right; I didn't like it at all. We found ourselves in a piercing and tattoo parlor; One that I also used to go to. It was real pain in the ass since he kept begging me to get something pierced. Ialready have enough holes in my head, why put more in there? But I will say it did have one bonus: Sora looked rather nice with his eyebrow pierced, but I had to pay for it. He's a bastard for that. Damn cute bastard....

I decided to actually attend school today, just for the hell of it. Not like I had anything better to do anyway. I was walking down the halls, going to home room when Cloud of all people stopped me.

"Riku" That's all he said and that got my attention. He was lazily leaning against his locker; his books in a pile at his. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his black hoody. Despite the fact he was looking at me, it seemed as though he was staring off into space.

"What do you want? I'm already late" I really had no time for him. He always pissed me off as of late. The blond just smirked.

"I'm just worried. It seems as if you have something going with that one kid, Sora or whatever the hell his name is".

"What the hell? We're just friends"

"That's what you said about Kairi and look at what happened. She couldn't keep up with you and your life style" The bastard was toying with me, just begging to make me pissed. He walked closer to me, his height hovering over mine. "Riku, you can't give it up and you know it. You're going to end up going back to the way you use to be sooner or later"

He was smirking, that bastard. "Shut the fuck up, Cloud! And why the hell do you care, anyway?!"

"Oh, I just don't want to see a close friend get hurt again", Cloud replied with a shrug, looking away with disinterest. He turned around, picked up his books, and started walking down the hallway as if nothing happened. He's been acting weirder than usual, that I can prove. I just can't tell what the hell he wants from me. But he was right, though. Kairi couldn't keep up with me. The crowd I hung out with just wasn't really for her. And I really can't tell if even Sora belongs there. The sensitive people tend to be the ones that aren't strong enough to do the things I'm use to doing.

I heaved a sigh, a little from being tired and a little from frustration. I continued walking to home room, knowing I wasn't going to make it in time. The bell rang, signaling all students who were in the halls tardy. I really didn't care, I was use to it. Pushing open the class room door, everybody turned their attention towards me, even the teacher that I really hate bothered to look.

"What? I have the right to come to school", I said as I took my usual seat at my desk, which was in the front of the class room. It wasn't my fault I was up so close to the teacher, she moved me up there just for fun. Or for tormenting me, whatever works.

"I just didn't expect you here, today. And you're late", the teacher said. She would be one to point out the obvious.

I just groaned in annoyance, and started listening to the conversations that were going on around the room. Most of them were pretty stupid, but I was bored, so what the hell.

"Hey, have you seen that one kid, Sora?"

"Yeah, he just got his eyebrow pierced"

"I know! Isn't it just sexy!?"

I would have the luck of overhearing a bunch of girls' conversations. But they did have a point: the eyebrow piercing thing was sexy. Aside from that, it was still stupid. It wasn't like he'd be interested in them, or girls in general for that matter. Ignoring the rest of their conversation, I looked up and saw that it was about thirty seconds to first hour. It didn't really matter to me since my homeroom is also my first hour class.

The bell for first hour rang as I put my head down on the desk. It was just gonna be another boring day. Students filed out the class room as the first period class flooded in. And among the many students, there was the guy who begged me to pay for his new piercing. He smiled down at me sheepishly me, knowing I was thinking about what happened yesterday. He took his seat next to me quickly, knowing the teacher was going to yell at him. She doesn't take a liking to anyone who was associated with me.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday", Sora laughed. I could only offer an icy glare. "Don't worry; I'll pay you back, honest!"

"You damn well better", I growled.

His face looked a little worried for some reason, but that's nothing new. He was always worried about something. "Riku, are you feeling okay? You seem a little angry... Is it because I borrowed money to pay for my piercing?" His face sank into a look of sheer sadness. I have no idea where he got the idea that it was his fault. But it really did show me how much of a self-less person he was.

"No, it's not your fault, and how you ever thought of that will always be a mystery to me", I said softly. "I'm just a little stressed, that's all. Everyone just feels tense once in awhile, ya' know?" He nodded, showing he understood what I meant. "Anyway, what about yesterday, Did your parents hear about you missing school?" I was truly curious. Sora's parents were the over protective-type, so if they grounded him for over a year, I really wouldn't have found it surprising.

"Yeah, but I got off the hook easy this time. Especially when the principal mentioned your name and   
so-called 'influence' on me", he smiled weakly.

"The principal actually called your house!? Damn, It's usually the secretary that does shit like that. I guess he did see us leaving the building yesterday", I chuckled. "He didn't call my house".

"He actually told my parents about you..... And he didn't say anything very nice. So, my parents said I shouldn't be anywhere near you".

"And I take it you're not going to listen to them, right?"

"Nope!" he smiled, and I returned it.

"Wow, I guess I am influencing you. I got you to skip school and to disobey your parents. Maybe we should stop seeing each other", I joked. "Next thing ya know, you will end up in jail."

"Huh? You've been to jail?" Sora asked.

"No, but it's a surprise I haven't though." We heard the teacher call for everyone's attention. Another boring school day, but I guess it won't be as bad as usual. Hopefully, it won't be as bad...

* * *

Gah, it sucks to be sick! I have a really bad cold, which made mecut this chapter a bit shorter than what I originally planned. I bet I'm going to be flamed for this chappie since I didn't put in a lemon scene. Oh well, atleast we got _some_ plot development out the way.

Wow, this fic has gotten over 100 reviews, more precisely 111, 105 from ff . net and 6 on aff . net. Who knew such a dementedly light-hearted story could turn out so well?

Special Thanks to;

SuperSaraMoon for beta-reading this thing. It must've been a real pain in the ass since I'm a terrible typist. So major thanks goes out to her XD

Joshua Lee since he asked for a shout-out o.0

This one reviewer on aff . net since he left such encouraging words for me XD

And of course, all my reviewers in general. Without you people who I have never met in myentire life, I don't think I would be writing such a comical story that still manages to get some-what serious with the romance.

May I rant please? I am currently angry at Square for being bastards with the very last boss fights they put into their games. I don't play many of their games (I have never played Final Fantasy, believe it or not), but the ones I have played (Xenogears, Chrono Trigger), have INSANE boss fights at the end of the fucking game and Kingdom Hearts is no different. I don't want to fight 5 different monsters in a sequence to beat the game TT Just gimme a monster to kill and let that be the end of it. (stabs Square with a stapler)

Read and Review to make this sick authoress some-what happy!


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Not a Model**

_Chapter Eight_

"Shit!!"

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry, Riku!"

Sora was a clutz, plain and simple. He had his school schedule changed for some reason, so now he had math and science with me. He was always in my math class, which meant I could always copy off his homework if I didn't do it. But things didn't seem all that great with the kid in my science class. Sora and possibly dangerous chemicals didn't mix. He managed to drop three beakers so far, none of them holding an explosive substance. To be honest, I think he would be better off in Biology class since it didn't require as many safety precautions.

"I am not cleaning up that glass", I said, leaning back in my chair.

"I know, I know", the brunette whined. He stood up to go get the broom and dust pan, but I noticed that his finger had a cut on it.

"How the hell did you manage to cut your finger?", I asked as I grabbed his hand to get a better look at it.

"I don't know, I didn't have it before." He was watching me and his finger with the cut on it. He nearly yelped when I squeezed the cut, pushing a piece of glass to the surface of his skin.

"You managed to get a small shard of glass in your finger. Must be from when you cleaned up the glass from the second beaker you broke." I picked the piece of glass of Sora's finger, flicking it away boredly while watching the blood ooze from his cut. It wasn't alot, it kinda looked like a paper cut.

"It didn't hurt or anything," Sora noted. He tried to pull his hand away when I pulled his finger closer to my mouth. I know, I know. We're in public so we should behave like good students. But it's not like people were looking at us or could even see us for that matter. We sat way in the back of the class room, so unless someone turned around, then they could see us. Of course, the idea of being caught was pretty nice. "This isn't the place for that!" he hissed, but I shut him up when I licked his wounded finger.

"The place for what?" I asked innocently. His eyebrows knitted together, trying to show he was getting angry, but I know him better than that.

"You know what!" He managed to snatch his hand back. "I have to get the broom and dust pan, remember. I can't just leave broken glass lying around." it was kinda cute when he pouted and stormed off to find the broom and dust pan. I smirked to myself, leaned back into my chair, and surveyed the rest of the class room. Everyone was doing the lab experiment we were supposew to be doing. Of course I gave up long ago, since I was afraid Sora would blow me straight to hell if he mixed and or dropped the wrong substances. And I wasn't going to touch the stuff, either. If I did, it would be classified as "Class room Participation", and frankly, I can't have that.

The science teacher wasn't so bad. He was the only teacher that didn't have a grudge against me. He was balding on the top of his head, and the way he dressed was kinda weird. I have no idea how he manages to wear a business suit one day, then a pair of faded jeans and a shirt the next. Usually, teachers stick to one style when they dress. And did I mention he was a schizo? One moment he could be the greatest guy in the world, the next he could be the human equivalent of Satan.

As Sora grabbed the broom from the corner of the room, the teacher decided to take the time to ask him questions. Presumably about how many times he grabbed that broom and dust pan. And I guess I was right since Sora scratched the back of his head and looked sheepish while the teacher just folded his arms across his chest. Whatever they were saying now looked unimportant and now Sora was allowed to grab the two things he needed. Once he had the broom and dust pan, he scurried back to our desk.

"What was that about?" I inquired.

"He said we're excused from the rest of this experiment since he doesn't want me breaking anymore glasses." Sora started to sweep all the glass into one pile. It was rather easy since the glass was in big chunks.

"Wow, that's nice of him. I was afraid he was going to explode on you for a minute there," I said as I watched him bend over to sweep the class into the dust pan. I glanced up at the clock, seeing that we had twenty minutes left in class. Twenty minutes left with nothing to do, but I had a plan in the making. "Sora"

"Huh? What?" He glanced up from what he was doing.

"Give me a piece of that glass."

"What!? Why!?"

"So I can cut myself and say I have to clean up my blood in the bathroom. I can get out of class that way." Was it necessary to point out everything for him?

"And you're just going to leave me here?" He pouted.

"Fine, cut your finger again, only deeper."

"Hey, doesn't the teacher have like bandages and stuff?"

"No, the school can't really afford stuff like that," I explained as he handed me a piece of glass. I looked over my hand, figuring out where I should cut myself. It wasn't going to be deep or anything, so I figured my palm. I felt blue eyes borrowing a hole in into my hand.

"Are you serious about this?" he asked. It wasn't like I had absolutely no idea what I was doing.

I ignored his question and gently pushed the glass into my palm, smirking to myself as I saw a little blood drip from the cut. I dragged the glass through my skin just to make it look like a serious wound. Throwing the bloody glass on the floor, I raised my hand so he could see. "See? Not so hard, now is it?"

He just stared blankly at my hand, still crouched on the floor with the broom and dust pan in his hands. "I'm not doing that," He stated blankly.

"Fine, you don't have to, you big chicken." I stood up and marched to the front of the class. The teacher was at his desk, grading papers. I tapped him on the shoulder, and showed him my hand.

"Riku, how did you do that?" He asked as he examined my hand.

"I was helping Sora clean up the broken glass and I kinda cut myself in the process," I tried to look sheepish so my story would be a bit more believable. He looked at me suspiciously but said nothing.

"Fine, go to the bathroom to clean that up. And have Sora go with you since I don't want you trying anything." He motioned for me to go away and do what I had to do. I looked towards the the back of the class room, giving Sora the signal to come with me. He nodded and placed the broom on the ground as before he made his way over to me.

"Hmm?" He asked as soon as he was close enough.

"Come on, I have to go clean this up", I said, holding up my still bleeding hand. "And you have to come with me."

"Why?"

"Teacher said so." I walked towards the door, grabbing the hall pass that hung loosely from the door knob. "Don't just stand there, come on." I pushed the door open, Sora on my heels. "Now let's hurry, this cut is starting to actually hurt." The brunette just nodded again as we entered the empty hall ways. Light was pouring in from the windows, nearly blinding me. The boys' bathroom wasn't that far away from where we were at.

Pushing the heavy wooden doors open, we made our way into the bathroom. The cut on my hand was starting to sting like hell, so I immediately placed my hand in a nearby sink and turned the cold water on. The marble sinks were lined up infront of a mirror, covered in puddles of water. I never really used the school's facilities. Some pretty freaky things tend to happen in them, from what I've heard.

I didn't bother putting soap on my hands since I knew it would make it feel worse, even though I really should have. Sora was watching me, I could feel his worry making a hole in my now slightly bleeding hand.

"You should really put soap on that...." He said.

"It'll hurt like hell if I do that."

"And it'll really hurt like hell if it gets infected."'

I snorted. "You worry over little things, Sora."

"You don't worry at all," he noted.

"True, but atleast I can have some fun that way." I turned the water off and shook the excess water of my hands. "I'm staying here for the rest of the period, just to let you know."

"I kinda figured that," He laughed. The brunette seated himself on the edge of the sink, smiling his head off. "You're not that hard to figure out, Riku."

I had to roll my eyes at that. "If that's the case, then why do you always act surprised when I do something stupid?"

"Because you don't seem like a stupid person." That shut me up. No one ever really complimented me, let alone my intelligence.

"What makes you think I'm smart?", I asked. I never did anything to show how smart I was, so how would he know?

"Well, you have this thing about you.... It's kinda hard to explain, but it's like you have your own thoughts all the time. Thoughts and ideas you never tell anyone. It's not that hard to tell when you're thinking and day dreaming."

"Huh?" Seriously, I was confused.

"Riku, what's the one thing you really want to do in your life time?" he asked.

"Well.... I always wanted to travel but I never thought of actually doing it." I always amused myself with ideas of going to some foreign country, but that would never happen. Traveling across the world is expensive and time consuming. But it never hurt to do research on places I would like to visit.

"See? I bet that's what you day dream about when you're staring off into space. When people think about far away places, that usually tune everything around them out." He was still smiling, but I found it odd how he knew about this kinda stuff.

"And how do you figure this...................?"

"My mom's a pyschologist. She tells me all kinds of things about how people think and the tendencies people tend to have without realizing they have them at all." Wow, he's lucky, his mom actually tells him things. My mom doesn't ever say anything unless it's an insult or something that she forgot to do.

I leaned against the marble surface of the sink and sighed. "My mom's an attorney. A good one at that, so she spends most of her time at the office."

"That explains a lot."

"My mom being an attorney explains what?"

"Most jobs like that require a certain amount of emotional discipline," he was good at explaining things all of a sudden. "So, they tend to cut off emotional ties, to a certain extent."

"Uh huh...." Okay, he lost me.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "I'm saying she probably does care, but she's not really going to it. In the court room, one must be completely rid of emotion."

"And how the hell does that tie into my home life? As far as I know, my living room doesn't look anything like a court room."

"I really can't explain that, it depends on how your mom views things."

"That was so unhelpful...." I said flatly.

"You know it helped. You're just too lazy to think about how it was helpful."

"Wow, once again you just figured me out. I must be as hard to figure out as the ever impossible riddle of getting the lid off of a mayonaise jar," I responded sarcastically.

He laughed at that. I didn't get why people laughed at the sarcastic things I usually said.

"You're giving yourself too much credit, Riku."

"Was that an insult, Brat?", I asked.

"Yeah, I would think even you would be able to figure it out."

"Shut up, brat." I was standing right in front of him as he was still seated firmly on the marble sink. I actually had to lean up to kiss him. It felt weird to have his lips up higher than mine, but the brunette decided to be nice and lean downward. I know we can't have a full blown make-out session right now, and he knows that, too. So we keep it simple and soft, just barely tasting each other's mouths.

"_I knew it"_

I never noticed anyone had walked into the bath room until _that_ voice said something.

* * *

Bad news, people. I got into a bit of a fight at school, so my computer use is very limited for the next millenium. Not really surprising, though. I like arguing with people. The world's a violent place, no? And if a person becomes violent, there mom becomes violent, and decides to give the person a punishment ;-;

Since, my computer use is limited, I haven't had time to send this to my beta. So don't scream at me for bad grammar and spelling! I'm trying, honestly, but typing is kinda hard for someone with fairly small hands.

And what the hell is going on in this fic!?! It's getting out of control here, the spiral decent into complete mayhem and madness... Only I could can write something this insane and retarded. And this could only be written with a stuffy nose and while listening to random anime theme songs. I know, I'm weird that way.

And I have a fic recommendation! I never really do this, but I thought it was just so.... (can't think of a word).

http:sparekey. northmark. net/ darkki /know1. html

Just take out the spaces that I randomly put in there. It should take you chapter 1. Until my ass is off punishment, _laters_.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author Notes at the beginning of the chapter? What a weird change of pace, but don't get use to it. I was asked to put them in the beginning this time, to explain the fight I got into._

_Well, I kinda got into a argument with this little red neck republican kid, who kept prancing about how Bush won the election. I asked him why he voted for Bush, and he said because he was against gay marriage. I asked him why he was against gay marriage. The little twerp said bcause it was a sin. I asked him since when is it a sin to love someone? He said when they're the same sex. But, of course, I made him shut up with the fact religion doesn't belong in government, since everyone isn't the same religion, especially here in America. Knowing damn well he lost the fight verbally, he decided to shove me, so yeah..... I kicked his ass for pissing me off. He was a nerd anyway, so he wasn't all that hard to beat the shit out of XD_

_Wow, you people are guessing at who walked in on them. Not really a surprise, you all saw it coming and tried to play dumb. I am so hurt that you all are playing stupid with me T-T I have feelings, you know!!_

**I'm Not a Model**

_Chapter Nine (I think, I kinda lost count...)_

"Sora,_ go_," I said firmly but quietly. My eyes never left the cocky but quiet blond's eyes. He was standing there, smug as ever. I could tell he was enjoying this.

"But, Riku-"

"_Just go!_" I ordered, Sora not questioning my judgement. He slid down off the marble sink quickly and quietly, making his way past the smirking bastard that wasn't to far from the wooden swinging door. I could tell this wasn't going to be pretty, especially when Cloud decided to come closer to me..

"Ordering him around like that?" Cloud was closer to me, more like three feet away from me. "You have your _pet_ on a tight leash, eh, Riku?"

".................... He's not my pet." I could only glare at him and that unwavering and annoying look on his face. It was as if he had won some agument that didn't even start yet.

"I hope he isn't. I would've never figured you were one with a furry fetish," he said innocently. Innocent isn't Cloud at all, so something told me to be on guard, that something being his finger twirling my silver hair.

I didn't bother to move, but I just kept sending him that death glare. "Don't touch me."

"Why not? That little kid can touch you but I can't? I've known you longer than he has known you, but you trust him more?" The smirk was gone, only to be replaced with a smile; a sadistic one at that. "Why is that?"

"Why aren't you playing with Aerith?" I hissed. He stepped even closer, looming over my shorter height.

"She's not that interesting anymore. You on the other hand......." I didn't like where this was going. If he was going to confess his everlasting love for me, I think I might go find another piece of glass and jab it into my throat. His fingers stopped playing with the few strands of hair they were holdin to only cradle my cheek. "You hold my attention quite well.."

That's when I had to slap his hand away from me. "Cloud, you're really fucked up if you feel that way."

"If that's the case, then your friend Sora is really fucked up, too," the blond cooed as he leaned down, closer to my face. I started to feel uncomfortable to say the least. I never felt anything for Cloud. He was always just........ there, serving no purpose but to annoy me. I tried to slide my way over to the right to get the hell way, but he proved he was smart enough to place his hands firmly on the sink behind he. I was trapped between his two arms, the marble sink behind me, and those damn annoying blue eyes.

"Why are you messing with me?" I had to ask. I would think it was obvious, but I had nothing else to say.

"Because you're......... interesting, to say the least." Something was telling me to push him away and fucking run, but I was in shock. My brain stopped functioning completely when that asshole did it. The blond guy with the heart of ice leaned forward an kissed me. I tried to ignore the fact that his tongue was gently sliding over my lips, I tried to ignore him completely, but I failed spectacularly. Before I knew, I was kissing back. It just felt so good and natural.

And that's what scared me the most.

Cloud pulled away abrubtly, smirking again. "See? Now was it so bad? You act as if I'm poison or something," His smirk turning into a smile. Not a sadistic, evil smile, but a plain happy smile. Or a damn good impersonation of one. That smile was what ticked me off, the fact the bastard was happy about what just happened. I was.... I felt disgusting, just for letting him near me. That's when I finally got the sense to push the jerk away from me.

"Just keep the hell away from me, Cloud," I said as he stumbled back a bit. I made my way to the swinging door, ready to push it open, but that blond bastard grabbed my wrist. I turned my so I could face him, my eyes throwing daggers at him.

"Why must you be so uptight, Riku?"

I pulled my arm away, and gladly pushed the door open, exiting the same bathroom that pyscho was in. I know my life was already fucked up, but what the hell just happened? The hallways were empty, which meant hallway passing time had already ended. And that meant I was already late for class. But that wasn't my problem, my problem was that cocky jerk in the bathroom behind me.

------------------------------------------------

I was definitely glad when I got home. The last time I saw Sora was after school. He said something was different about me, but couldn't say what. I told him he was imagining things. He was also very nosy about what happened with Cloud and me at school. I wasn't about to tell him what happened, he'd be devastated. The kid's the emotional type, and who knows what he'd do if he ever got wind of that kiss. I really don't need to have someone I care about go ahead and do something stupid again.

Once I made it up to my room and threw my book bag on the ground, my mom had to barge in. And for once, she was dressed normally. She had on blue jeans and a white DKNY shirt, and I hate to be honest, she looked liked a mess.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked. She was breathing as if she ran a mile in less than five minutes.

"I just ran up the stairs to warn you that Seph is coming over." Personally, I like my uncle, my mom on the other hand, is afraid of him. She finds him too..... weird for today's world. So my mom avoids him, at all costs, even going into disguising as a normal citizen, like now for example, to hide.

"And your point is......?"

"I'm leaving for the night," the silver haired woman said. "I trust you can make yourself something to eat," she smiled before she exitted my doorway. To be honest, I wish Sephiroth had custody over me instead of her. As she slammed the door to my room shut, I couldn't help but role my eyes. For an attorney, she could be the epitome of childishness at times.

Being at home was pretty boring, especially since I didn't own anything fun. Everytime I owned something like a videogame system, I would end up breaking it someone. The last one I owned was a PS2 and I hurled that out the window along with the TV I had in here. The game I was playing was starting to piss me off and something was wrong with the television anyway. My mom just shook her head at me and decided it was best not to buy me anything electronic for a while.

I walked over to my desk and slid opon one of the drawers. One drawer in my desk was completely reserved for the CDs I owned. I didn't have that many since people tend to borrow things and never give them back. Leon still had my Blink 182 "Enema of the State" CD, Selphie pretty much stole all my Red Hot Chili Pepper CDs, Aerith somehow managed to get ahold of few of my imported J-rock disks, and Kairi.... she had a few of my CDs, too. The CDs I didn't want people to know I had. She liked them all since she was a real J-music freak.

_"Have you heard of L'arcenciel, Riku?" she asked, her smile beaming as usual._

_"Yeah...."_

_"I really want to hear more of their music. I haven't really heard alot."_

_"I have two of their CDs....."_

_"You do? Can I please borrow them!?"_

That was the last time I seen those two CDs. But in return she lent me her Hikaru Utada disk. I told her I hated pop music, but she just ignored me and shoved the disk into my hands. The red headed girl insisted that J-pop wasn't as meaningless and stupid as American pop. I took her word for it, as I usually did. That CD was in the drawer still, but I wonder what her parents did with all the CDs I lent her.

As she was transforming me into a J-music fan, I was changing her into a rock fan. She turned out to a be a big fan of it, in the end. But of course, she couldn't conform to the punk, emo, goth crowd though. I wasn't the one trying to make her change, she was trying to on her own. She once told me she would do anything to make he happy, and I guess that's why she tried to go punk. She didn't have to for me, I liked her style already, it was original and pretty much yelled that she was her own person. Blank tank top under a short-sleeve button up shirt she found in the men's department of some department store, a pair dark jeans, and her black K-swiss she had for two years. A blue Roserie, a few chains hanging off her pants, one earring with paper clips hanging off of it, and she was known to cross-dress from time to time.

Digging through CDs bring back memories, that's for sure. Now I have to go ask Leon, Selphie, and Aerith to give me back my damn CDs. Especially those imported ones; those were expensive as hell. Of course, when I found the CD I wanted to listen to, I remebered my CD player was pretty much in pieces since I kinda smashed it with a hammer because it kept skipping. Everything I get, I destroy oddly.

I heard a car pull up outside my window and figured it must've been Seph since he was coming over like mom had said. She long since left the house, fleeing to parts unknown. I peaked out the window to see the black Ferrari the guy drove around. I had no idea how he paid for it on a teachers' salary. As he climbed out of his car on the driver's side, he looked up and saw me in the window. Knowing my cue, I got away from the window, and ran downstairs to open the front door for him.

"I take it your mom already left," Seph said, in an unamused tone as soon as I opened the door wide enough for him to enter.

"Yeah, you know how she is," I sighed as I closed the door behind him.

"It wasn't like I was here to see her anyway."

"You're here to see me? Why?"

He looked down at me through hooded grey bangs. Seph smiled and replied, "I have the right to see my only nephew. Besides, I'm starting to worry about you." Worry? About me? As far as I know, I've been doing fine lately. I hadn't changed the typical things that I usually do like skip classes, curse at people, not doing my work, and whatever else I did on a daily basis.

"What are you worried about? If you're starting to suspect my mom has been neglecting me, you're pretty late then," I said as headed for the kitchen. "What something to drink or whatever?"

He followed me into the kitchen. "I thought you'd give me more credit than that, Riku. I figured that out a long time ago," the silver haired man said. Taking one of the seats next to the wooden kitchen table, he continued. "You seem... more..." He paused. "More... loose, as if you really don't care about what you do."

He never answered my question about whether or not he wanted something to drink, so I didn't even bother. I leaned back against the refrigerator, giving my most bored of expressions. "I never cared about what I did, are you just now realizing that?"

"True, but atleast you thought about it before actually doing it."

"Huh?" I was confused.

Pushing up his small square-frame glasses up, his silver bangs fell into his face once again. "Whenever you did things, you would put alot more thought into how you do them, but now......." Seph just trailed off. Okay, I understood what he was getting at now.

"Look, whatever, does it really matter? I'm still doing what I like to do," I waved it off as if it were nothing.

"No you're not," he smiled from his seat at the table. "When you were happy, you'd be wearing nothing but black and going to random concerts, not breaking everything you touch."

Luckily, the doorbell saved me. I slinked out the kitchen and made my way to the front door. Okay, Seph may have won this round, but the war isn't over. I opened the door, only to be greeted by the weirdest of people.

"Uh, hi Riku?" Only Sora would say "hi" and make it sound like a question. "I just came over because I need to see your history book real quick."

"Where the hell is yours?" I gave him a bored look

"I lost it."

"How the hell do you lose a book that's as big as a dictionary?"

"I don't know, but that's not important. Can I see yours?" the brunette asked as I let him in.

"Do I ever do my homework?" I inquired.

"No," Seph said as he finally decided to interrupt me and my friend's conversation. He stood right behind me, placing his hands firmly on my shoulders. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend? It would seem like the polite thing to do," he smiled.

"Fine, if you insist. Seph, this is my friend Sora. Sora, this is my uncle who is also the art teacher at school," I said unenthusiasticly. "There, are you happy now, Seph?" I asked as I looked at him. The silver haired man looked at Sora long and hard before he answered.

"I shouldn't have to drag politeness out of you, Riku."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. When are you leaving anyway?" I know it seems rude to ask a guest when they are leaving, but he's family, so I feel I can disrespect him to a point where I won't get in trouble.

"Oh, I don't know especially since I really have nothing to do tonight. I guess I could stay here all night, just to make sure you don't cause any trouble," he was smiling like a maniac. Seph must be in the mood to torment me tonight.

"That's it, you leave now," I reached up and grabbed one of ihs platnium bangs. "Leave now or you're going to have a weird looking bald spot that's going to be really obvious to see since it's going to be visible from the front," I warned, not trying to be serious or anything.

The platnium haired art teacher actually pouted when I said that. "Fine, be a brat then. Tell your mom she's still a childish bitch when she gets back.... whenever that is." He pushed his square glasses back up on his nose once again, and offered a smile. He walked pass me and Sora, leaving us there in the door way as he left the house and walked towards his car.

"Your uncle's the one the drives that red Ferrari?" Sora asked. I knew what he was thinking; How did he manage to pay for that thing? Teacher's aren't exactly the richest people in the world.

"Yeah, and I have no clue how he pays for it," I sighed. "Anyway, I don't have my history book, but I thought someone like you could figure that out."

The brunette scowled at that comment but asked, "Hey, where's your mom? Isn't she usually here around this time?" I closed the front door as he asked that question.

"She ran off because my uncle was coming over. For some reason, she acts like she can't really stand him."

"Ooh, I think I see. Anyway, what are you doing now?" Sora asked, shoving his hands into his black pants' pockets.

"I was going through my CDs before my uncle decided to drop by. Besides that, I wasn't really doing anything," I said, scratching the back of my head. "Do your parents even know you're here? Your parents already don't like me and I don't want them over here yelling at me and saying I'm the devil's incarnate."

"Nope, they don't know I'm here. What they don't know won't hurt them," the blue eyed boy smiled.

"Deliquent," I mumbled before turning around to head the nearby staircase.

"You're one to talk, Mr. I-have-a-gigantic-tattoo-on-my-back-plus-a-ton-of-piercings. Compared to you, I'm an honor student."

"I'm not the one with my eyebrow pierced with my friend's money, am I?" Sora scowled at that as he followed behind me up the staircase.

"You'll get your money back, I told you!"

"Yeah, riiiiiiiiiiiiight. That's like saying I'll get an A in any of my classes," I said obnoxiously.

"Oh yeah? If my eyebrow piercing seems like enough money for you to whine about, how much did this tattoo cost?" The little bastard actually had to the nerve to pull the back of my shirt up to prove his point. "I know this thing didn't cost twenty dollars, that's for sure."

"That tattoo costed around one hundred dollars, and it was a birthday gift if you don't mind, so I didn't pay for any of it."

"Who payed for it then?"

"Kairi did."

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! I know it hasn't actually been that long o.O I got off the hook easily despite having to do the dishes and laundry for a while. I'm so lucky, but this is the first real fight I've gotten into at school, so my mom decided to be nice and give me computer access._

_Random things: The Pillows' (J-rock) new album just came out last month if you didn't know. It's called "Good Dreams" and of course, I'm going to pirate it like I did all their other albums. Sure I'm missing a few songs from each album, but I have majority of them. In total I have 92 songs by The Pillows. I'm a big fan of them, for some reason._

_People who like J-music at my school didn't know about X-Japan, Malice Mizer, and Dir en Grey o.0 It's my job to expose them to the gods of J-rock. Of course, I need blank CDs to burn their music onto and I'm too broke to buy them, let alone go to Best Buy._

_I beat Kingdom Hearts about a two weeks ago. I forgot to mention it. I hated the ending, they should've focused on Riku more, not focus on Kairi or a whole five damn minutes. (stabs Squaresoft with a stapler). I HAVE to get KH2 so I can see my grey haired bishie T-T_

_I guess that's it o.0 I had a nice little Writer's Vacation for three days before I started working on this chap. Dammit, I forgot to mention I have to go to therapy due to emotional stress issues. Don't ask about that, just something I wanted to tell everyone. Until I feel like starting on the 10th chapter, laters..._


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Not a Model**

_Chapter Ten_

"She paid for this?" Sora was tracing the black lines that made up the dragon wings tattoo on my back. My shirt was flung half way across the room when we made it to my room. I was sitting hunched-back on the edge of the bed as he stared at and explored the expanse of my back. "This looks like it hurted alot when you first got it..."

"Yeah, I can't believe I actually went through it all just to get some black ink permanently stuck to my back. Now that I think about it, it really wasn't worth it. And could you stop touching my back as if you're afraid of it; It's weird to have fingers just barely touching you." I heard him 'hmph' from behind me.

"She must've been nice," I heard Sora say quietly. It was true, though. Kairi was nice, but she was the naive nice. She always had this view of the world that made it seem almost nice to live in. But then again, she had these times in which she could make the world sound like it just devoured her whole soul alive. One moment she could be happy, the next she could be the most depressed thing I had ever seen.

"Yeah, she was nice," I couldn't help but smile at the simple memory of her. In some ways, Sora's naive but kind ways reminded me of her in a sense. It was just barely there, though, and I didn't mind it at all. "But you're nice, too, Sora."

"I kinda already knew that," the brunette said. He leaned forward enough so that he could rest his head against my back, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I can tell you really miss her, Riku."

"No, not really. I used to, but then over time, I kinda started to forget about her. Not in a sense that she didn't exist, but I just stopped thinking about her as often..." Sora was good at comforting people, which is something he should be good at since he obviously has a big heart. I remember when I first saw the knuckle-head that's behind me now. He just seemed so innocent compared to the world around him.

"Oh, I think I understand.. Hey, Riku, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead." Sora let my waist go, crawling over to sit right by my side.

"Would you miss me if I were gone?"

He reminded me of a needy child at times. "What makes you think I wouldn't? You mean a lot to me, and I thought you knew that."

_(A/N: ::dies from writing such sappy stuff:: And this is SO fucking cheesy..... )_

This is why I hated being emotional: It makes people think you're soft and mushy. And I bet that's what Sora was thinking while he was smiling at me. He had those shoujo-manga-eyes, the really emotional and sappy looking ones. I couldn't help but shove my hand in his face to make him look the other way.

My hand was covering his mouth, so all I heard were muffled sounds, and one of them sounded like the word 'Bastard'. But I had to yank back my hand when the little brat bit the skin of my palm. I looked at the skin as it turned red, and it had a little spit on it, too. "You little shit, I need a tetna shot now. You probably gave me rabies or something."

"What! You expected me to let you suffocate me!?" he fumed.

"Last time I checked, humans usually breathed through their noses, breathing through the mouth is optional."

"So? You didn't have to do that to me!" Sora pouted cutely, which was always something that made me slightly glad.

"Whatever you say, Sora," I rolled my eyes.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No, not really. I don't listen to people who usually just talk shit." He hit me in the arm for that remark.

"You're one to talk. Everything you say is bullshit," the brunette remarked. I knew this was going to end up into one of our dragged out arguments, so I had to end this quick. I reached over to where he was sitting and I pulled him closer. The small but audible squeek he made showed me he wasn't going to say anything else as I pulled him firmly onto my lap. Even after our kiss, he's still shy. Even though I couldn't see it from the back of Sora's head, I knew he was blushing. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be Sora.

"Are you still shy, Sora? I was hoping you grew out of that," I said against the back of his neck.

"I'm not shy! I'm just not use to you doing all these sneak attacks on me," the brunette in my lap muttered. I couldn't help but nuzzle his neck, he was just so cute when he said that. I held him tighter, and he didn't tense up or anything. If I did this a few days ago, he would've scratched my eyes out in terror. But I guess now he's realizing he can be himself around me.

"Yeah," a quick nip on his neck, "whatever you say, Sora." He exhaled rather quickly when I did that, and his hands were on either side of my legs, his fingers were tangling in the sheets. Sora was obviously the over-responsive-to-stimulation type, and I didn't mind that at all.

"I just came over a for History book....." he mumbled. "I wasn't expecting to stay over here for this long, and neither were my parents.."

"Did you, by chance, tell them where you were going?" I asked.

"I just told them I'd be right back since I had to go get a History book from a friend. And my parents know it shouldn't be taking this long," Sora explained.

"Get the hell off my lap and get the fuck out of my house. Your parents might be smart enough to come over here first and I really don't need to deal with them."

"They don't even know where you live, Riku."

"Believe me, parents manage to find their way over here from time to time." It's true, parents always managed to find my house. I remember when Kairi's parents found my house somehow since they knew she was at her boyfriend's house. Then again, my name is known by every grown-up in town.

".......... Fine, I'll leave if you insist on it." He got off of my lap and turned to look at me. "But I swear, you've been acting weird since the end of the school day. I'm not stupid, and I know that something happened when Cloud was alone with you in the bathroom.

Me? Weird? "Hey, you could be on to something, now when are you planning to leave?" I didn't want anything to accident;y slip out about that kiss in the bathroom. Sora would probably have an emotional break down if he ever found out.

"Tell me what happened," the brunette stood there, his arms crossed firmly against his chest. "I'll leave when you tell me." Okay, this little brat was just going to end up with his feelings hurt.

"It's none of your concern." My voice was on stern, I wasn't planning on telling him.

"Yes it is. If it effects you, then it effects me."

"Fine, do you really wanna know!?"

"Yes."

I almost bit my lip to keep myself from saying it, but he wanted to know. "I kissed Cloud in the bathroom today. There, are you happy?" Of course he wasn't happy, common sense would say not. He stood there, his brain trying to process the mind-blowing information I just gave him. I wouldn't believe it myself. I don't even see how Aerith even put up with Cloud day after day. The blond was a bastard to _everybody_, so why would he become _somewhat _nice to me?

"Riku... you can't be serious..." Sora lowered his arms from his chest as his once firm stance began to pretty much fall apart. "Why?"

"I don't know, he started it!" I got up quickly as I saw that Sora was going to start being over-emotional like I first thought. I tell the kid what he wants to know, and he starts to flip out.

Sora took in a deep breath before asking, "Did you enjoy it?"

That's when I heard the door to my bedroom slam close, the sound of feet clad in black converse rushing down my stair case.

---------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

"And we meet again, Riku." Argh, I hate that smirk of his. It's as if it's just telling me how superior the guy is.

Cloud took a step closer. We were in the hall way, as usual. I never saw him anywhere else, except by his locker. But today there was a minor difference; I was at _my_ locker. Cloud walked all the way over to the other side of the building to where my locker was located. I hated looking at him and his.. his.. emo-ness. Sora made a cute emo, but Cloud on the other hand... He made the dark style of clothing sexy snd that just agitated me to no ends.

"I saw that Sora kid today," he smirked. "He didn't look too well. I wonder what could've happened to make him that way." I was ignoring him as I was throwing my backpack and things into my locker. Atleast I told myself I was ignoring him.

He slammed a palm up against the nearby locker, a few inches away from my head. "No point in ignoring me. I'm not going anywhere." Shit, I didn't know what to do, so I just slowly turned to face him. Cloud was right in my face, his blue eyes trying to burn the green right out of mine. His cocky smirk turned into a smile, "See? No we're getting somewhere."

"Why are you bothering me?" I hissed through my teeth, looking around to make sure everybody in the halls at the moment was minding their own business.

Cloud gave me a bored expression as his hand, the one that wasn't against a locker, slid upward and gently swept over my bottom lip. "I would think it was obvious by now." I was damn near ready to bite off his finger, but knowing him, he'd probably enjoy that. "I'm willing to call everything with Aerith off just for you. You should feel special."

"Yeah, I feel like a Special Education kid from just standing here and talking to you." If he was insulted, Cloud didn't show it. Blondie just just shook his head and stood up straight, no longer looming over me.

"You know, that mouth one day is going to get you in trouble, but until then," he paused and that made me even more uneasy, "your mouth is mine." He bent down once again to capture my lips in a mind-numbing kiss. God, he was good at this. I only had a taste for a second before he pulled away, his eyes darting down the halls to make sure no one was watching. Whoever was looking in our direction was gone now, out of fear that Cloud would kill them. "I'll talk to you later."

He walked off down the hall.

I swore a string of swear words, as I rummaged through my locker to find my books for my morning classes.

_My life is just fucked_.

* * *

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! I've been tired and I don't feel like writing anymore. Yeah, that's my excuse on why this chapter is so short. I wanted to get something up before Christmas Eve. (Yawns) Fweee, nothing new really going on with the Authoress.

Wait.... I changed my pen name!!! I was bored and decided to change it. No real reason for doing it.

Um, I guess that's it. It's really boring during Christmas Break. Read and Review, ne?


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm Not a Model**

_Chapter Eleven (it's eleven right?)_

"Sora."

No response.

"Sora, I'm sorry for whatever it was I did." He's damn lucky I'm actually apologizing. Here I am, in the middle of math class, trying to get him to atleast look at me. He sits right next to me for crying out loud, so how can he keep his focus straight ahead of him for all this time!? It's way too early in the morning for this kind of stuff....

"I don't want your apologies. I want an answer to the question I asked yesterday." Ohh, okay, I see where he's going with this. Did I or did I not enjoy kissing the super bastard, Cloud? Of course I didn't enjoy it, or atleast that's what I tell myself.

"Does it really matter if I enjoyed it or not? I enjoy making out with you..." I was whispering, trying to make sure no one outside our conversation heard us. This is me and Sora's business, and we don't need it flying around through rumors.

Sora gave me the coldest of glances. I knew I really messed up, but now I know I'm just fucked.

"It's not about what you enjoy doing with me. It's about what you enjoy doing with Cloud." Ouch, that hurt.

"I don't do anything with him! He just chases me around and if I'm not careful, he might try to rape me," I hissed. Seriously, I have a reason to be afraid now. It's not everyday I'm stalked by a guy. I'm use to girls leaving me love letters taped to my locker and kidnapping me to do whatever it is they want to do to me, which never invloved tongue molestation. "Why the hell would I chase a guy who has a girlfriend anyway? You know I'm not that type of person."

"Then why would he chase you if he has a girlfriend already?" Sora's just trying to make me lose this one arguement. Of all the arguements, why is it _now_ that he actually has the ability to gain the upper hand?

"How the hell should I know!?"

Whoops.....

"Riku, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Now the teacher decides she wants to listen. And Sora decided it was best to scoot his chair _away_ from me like he had nothing to do with what was going on.

"No." I think I pissed her off when I rolled my eyes because she slitted her eyes and turned right back around to continue writing on the chalk board. Once the teacher had eyes focused solely on the board infront of her, I shot Sora a pointed glare. There was no point in continuing this discussion during math class, since we might get interrupted again.

Stupid emo brat, always being over emotional. Probably thinks I'm some sort of slut now with his super-good-moral-values-system-thingies. I blame his parents for that, brain-washing him most likely.

As I sat there sulking, there was a firm knock on the classroom door. Of course every student looked to see who it was as the teacher opened the door for our visitor. And, oddly, it was the art teacher also known as my uncle, Seph.

Pushing up his glasses, he cleared his throat and said, "Could I borrow Riku for a few moments, please?" The math teacher looked at me, as if I had done something bad, and luckily, Seph noticed. "Don't worry, he's not in any real trouble. I just need to talk to him," he tried to smile politely at her.

She let out a sigh, "Riku, go."

I got out of my chair and walked towards the door, hearing whispers from the onlooking teenagers. Actually, they were all quite amusing, especially: _"Wow, have you noticed? The art teacher looks almost exactly like Riku. You know, the emerald eyes, the grey hair.. Think they're related?"_

I recieved one last glare from the lady in charge of making my fifty minutes in math class a complete replica of hell as I was kindly escorted out of the room by my uncle. The grey haired man quietly shut the door behind us. The whole situation seemed kinda suspicious. Seph never came and dragged me out of class. When we were at school, he more or less ignored me, especially if the faculty was nearby. If they found out we were related, they'd hound him down with ways to make sure I'm properly disciplined.

"Sooo....," I started, "why are you dragging me out of class?"

"Someone wants to talk to you, that's all." I shoved my hands into my pockets, letting out a sigh as I walked right next to him.

"Who?"

"You'll find out once we're in the art room, so don't worry about it."

"I can't help but worry about it," I slitted my eyes in his direction. This just wasn't my day. Cloud is lurking in the shadows, waiting to molest me, Sora's being girlishly-emotional, and now someone wants to talk to me and that person had to get Seph to drag me to them. Yep, this day is just plain dandy.

As I was led into the art room, the only person I saw there was Aerith. She was at a desk, her eyes red and a box of tissues near by. She must've been crying earlier. And she just shot me a look that could make Satan run like hell. Something told me that whatever her problem was, it involved me. It didn't help when shoved me forward and closed the door behind us.

"You......" Her face flushed with anger as soon as she said that. I looked to Seph for answers about what the hell is going on, but he was already on the other side of the room, his face behind a newspaper that looked atleast ten years old.

"Riku, you jerk! How could you!?" Aerith shriek and I cringed.

"What did I do!?"

"You took Cloud away from me! I thought you were a 'Women-Killer', not a 'Man Stealer!" That's when she decided to get out of her seat, walked over towards me, and started to hit me. She wasn't hitting me hard, she was doing the girlish-type of hitting; it doesn't hurt, but it's annoying.

"What!? I didn't steal him! Your boyfriend or whatever is stalking me and won't go the hell away," I explained as I grabbed her wrists. "Now what did he tell you?"

"He told me he was dumping me for a guy......" The water-works were back, and she decided to be clingy and hug me. Seph was still over there, acting as if he had no clue about what was going. I swear that guy is useless.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only guy he talks to," the long haired girl said, her voice muffled against my shirt. "That, and the fact I saw you two in the hallway earlier today." I thought the hallways were empty when Cloud decided to be freak-ish this morning. Guess I was wrong.

"And the point of bringing me here.......?"

"I thought I could beat you up..."

"Okay, are you two done now?" Seph finally decided to speak up. The old newspaper he was holding was ripped in half and his glasses were also slipping off his nose. "I really don't need to be hearing this."

"Then why the hell did you stay in here?" I asked.

"I'm nosy and I had to make sure neither of you decided to hurt each other." He pushed his glasses back up into their proper position on his nose. "I'm going to assume you two are done, so Aerith go back to class. You didn't even bother to go to homeroom this morning, so you missed out on attendance."

Aerith looked surprised as she stood upright as the realization hit her. "Why am I still in here!? They marked me absent which will go on my spotless record!" She shoved me out the way and exited the room through the once closed door. I swear, she's the only girl I know of that thinks missing one day of school means certain death.

"What about me? Do I have to go back to class?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you about something. Close the door and come here", he motioned towards a desk that was close to where he was standing. Being obedient, I closed the door and walked over to the other side of the room where Seph was standing. As I took my seat, he began.

"Riku, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you attracted to other men?" If I could, I would've killed myself right then and there. He said personal, but I didn't think that personal. And I couldn't read his expression since his stupid bangs were hiding his eyes. But this was Seph, and he didn't go around judging people for whatever it was they were into.

"Yeah, and your point is.....?"

"Better hope your mom doesn't find out." He stopped looking in my direction, and just stared out the window.

"Why?"

"Why do you think your mom constantly avoids me?"

That was the most unsuspected thing that hit me today. Something about Seph screamed _straight_, not gay. And my mom's a homophobe, even towards her own brother. Damn, once she finds out about me, who knows what she might do. But on the other hand, she has seen me with Sora in bed (doing nothing) that one time...

"Damn, I'm screwed," I cursed. "But atleast that explains why she avoids you at all costs. I always thought that was weird."

"It is weird, to ignore your brother due to his preference." Seph refocused on me, "and the fact that I stole a few of her boyfriends"

I sweatdropped at that. "Uh, I hate to be cruel, but I think I would hold a grudge against my brother if he kept stealing all the people I was dating." And he laughed and smiled.

"And you're right about feeling that way, but to carry the grudge on for over a good nineteen years is a little extreme," and he kept smiling. "But that's the not the issue. You and the obvious problem you have with Cloud is, though."

"Damn right it is."

"I thought you had something going on with Sora, the kid I met yesterday." Seph pushed his grey bangs out of his eyes. He was as sharp as ever, it appears. "Kinda obvious what's happening there."

"....I hate you."

"I know you do, but I suggest that you atleast try to talk with me unless you want to deal with this without any advice at all. It's not like your mom is any help in the matter." Damn, he's good. He knows that if I tried to solve the problem by myself, things have a good chance of becoming worse. Things like this require patience, tact, and probably alot of other stuff I most likely don't have.

"Fine, Mr.I-Know-About-Everything-That-Goes-On, what the fuck should I do? And you damn well better have an answer to this," I growled, but he only looked amused by my obvious irritation about the matter.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it would help if I knew exactly which guy you're actually seeing...." Seph's voice was dripping with sarcasm, which is something totally new for him.

"I'm interested in Sora," I gritted through my teeth.

"Then how did Cloud end up in this?"

"He has a thing for little grey haired boys with emerald eyes," even I had to roll my eyes at that remark. "He won't leave me alone, something happened between us, Sora bitched and whined until I told him what was wrong, and now he's upset and acting as if everything is my fault."

"Well...." Seph's going to make this dramatic. And he's been acting out of character today; he's acting a little too... cheery. He's been playing with the paint thinners again. That has to be the only logical answer. "From what I can tell, it's not your fault-"

"No shit sherlock."

"Let me finish, Riku. I was about to say Sora was being a bit over emotional, but be patient and try to talk some sense into him," Seph pushed his glasses, which were slipping off his nose again, back into their proper place on his face. "Then again, you don't have patience..."

"Don't point out the obvious, and your advice is useless. I could've figured that all out on my own, for God's sake." This was an utter waste of time.

"So why didn't you figure it out then?"

"I was going to eventually! And all I can say is that _someone_ was playing with paint thinner today!"

"Wow, is it that obvious? I was just cleaning paintbrushes with it earlier and I guess I did get a little goofy from the gas."

------------------------ (totally irrational scene change!!! More like a flashback.. What the hell!? Author notes shouldn't be here!!!???)

_"Kairi, why don't you hang out with the other girls?"_

_"Because I don't like them. They're no fun at all. All they do is brag about how they slept with one of the football players"_

_"What's so fun about being with me all the time?"_

_"You always want to do fun things like going to concerts and parties and stuff! And I like spending time with you because you never judge anyone on appearance, and that's a nice change of pace in this school."_

_"But do all the things I like to do make you happy? My fun should never outweigh yours....."_

_"................ I guess so."_

I noticed. I noticed her eyes lost their usually cheerful sparkle when she said that.

I noticed Sora's eyes weren't shining as bright as usual during math class.

Why would I realize that on my way back to that class?

_

* * *

_

_OMFG!!!!!!! I'm HERE!!!! Did you miss me? This has been the longest break, hasn't it? Why this long? Because I'm lazy. Hmmmmm.... What the hell was the point of this chapter? I don't know, but blah._

_Random unimportant news:_

_1) I bought FF7 finally. I have one question though: **Where the fuck did Cloud get a damn motorcycle in the Shinra building? I didn't see one lying around in a room somewhere, and I sure as hell didn't see a floor for parking motor vehicles**. I'm not off the 1st disc yet..._

_2) I still don't have my alpha-omega RPG, Xenogears (cries)_

_3) I'm failing science class.. Sucks to be me o,o_

_I guess that's it. Yeah, I'm awesome (not). Read and review?_

_And all grammar errors be mine, I'm too tired to reread 5 pages of pycho-babble_


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm Not a Model**

_Chapter Twelve (Yeah, twelve, motherbitches!)_

"So, Riku, what was it that the art teacher needed to talk to you about?" Teachers are nosy. They always pry into your business, and when they get the information they want, they spread it around the faculty like it's a disease they want to get on purpose. Like a student who wants to miss school. I wish I could miss school. Maybe then I wouldn't have to deal with random bullshit like an over emotional emo kid, some random rapist, a goof-ball uncle, and random members of the school staff who enjoy tormenting me. Like the math teacher, because she's interrogating me now.

"None of your business," I replied as I slipped back into class, closing the door behind me. "And why do you care anyway? It's not like we were talking about you behind your back or anything," I shrugged as I took my seat at my desk. Sora was still in his damn stubborn, emo, pissy mode but atleast he wasn't looking at me as if he wanted to jump my skin. He settled for staring blankly out the window. If I did that during class, I would get yelled at.

But then again, I'm Riku, the badass the teachers hate.

The teacher just rolled her eyes, turning back to scribble more numbers and bullshit that we students will never use in real life. Dear God, when I grow up, I'm going to become a math teacher. I'll get paid for doing absolutely nothing.

Class was over in less than ten moments. I was glad that Seph wasted alot of my class time. I wasn't glad, however, about the math homework I really didn't understand. So fixing the problem between me and Sora is now a necessity, he will most most likely do my homework for me once I get back on his good side.

Sora picked up his books and proceeded out of class, not even acknowledging the fact that I was right behind him. Once we were both out of the classroom, I grabbed his shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks. He turned around on his own accord, with another one of his cold glances. Yeah... this was going to be about as easy as crossing a busy street with cars coming from two directions blind-folded. I wasn't about to plead out loud when it was passing time. Do you know how many students could possibly hear us? I don't want my business going around school. Hell, I'm starting to like my freaky, all-girl fanclubs. They started leaving me presents in my locker every other day.

But that's not important. I grabbed Sora's hand and blindly led him through the parade of students. He was looking pretty flustered since he was bumping into people left and right. Well, that couldn't be helped. Our school had fairly over crowded hallways. I needed to drag him somewhere where we could talk in private. Every place I though of just said "No" in my mind, except my unlce's class room. He wouldn't mind, hell, he encouraged the whole "Make up with Sora" deal. Of course, as soon as we turned the hallway corner, I realized we walked right into a battle field that was just not pretty.

"Cloud, I swear sometimes you just make me wonder!" It was Aerith... and it appears she decided to comfront Cloud once and for all. The blonde guy had dropped all his books apparently, and judging from the small crowd of students around them, this fight was just getting started.

"How dare you do this to me! How the hell can you just dump me?" Aerith's hair was starting to come loose from the ponytail she wore. "For a guy none the less!"

I don't like where this is going...

"...So... your point is?" Cloud shrugged it off, as if he didn't care about whether or not he hurt the girl's feelings. He rolled his eyes boredly, as if the screeching girl in front of him was definetly not worth his time.

"You tossed me to the curb for someone who doesn't even want to be bothered with you," Aerith said as she boldly walked closer to Cloud. I guess she really wanted to make the point of Cloud being a total dumbass. He's chasing after me when I really want him to leave me alone. Aerith still had that frown on her face as she placed her hands on hips as she only stood one foot away from her ex-boyfriend.

Cloud looked tired, as if he really didn't deserve this, even though he did. He looked over in my direction sadly, and I tried to hide behind the person who was standing the person infront of me. I never get any good luck, and the bastard saw me, Sora looking not-so-blissfully-clueless for once. This is one time I wish he did, for the sake of my ever unhappy future. Cloud smirked and casually walked away from Aerith, his hands in his black hoodie. She looked mildly shocked that he was walking away, but her eyes went up in horror as she realized where he was heading.

She quickly grabbed him by his shoulder. "Cloud.. no, don't. There's too many people here...," I heard her whisper. Her expression went from anger to worry in a manner of seconds, but Cloud didn't bother to give her a second thought. He just kept walking towards me, as if he was going to kill whoever got in his way. Everyone who was standing anywhere near him moved to the side, to give the guy room.

I was still holding Sora's hand, and I was squeezing the hell out it without realizing it. A million different things were going through my mind at the moment. The fact that nothing ever goes right for me. I always have stalkers. Cloud was the scariest. Cloud was coming closer. Cloud was too close to me.

He was standing right in front of me and damn his height.

The blonde looked amused about me just standing there, not knowing what to do. A smirk curled onto his features as he looked down at my hand. The one that was holding Sora's.

And that didn't stop him from kissing me.

He pulled his lips away from mine long enough to gauge everyone's reactions. He looked happy at the chaos he created as whispers and outbursts were rising from the crowd. I, however, wasn't saying anything. I was shocked, I knew he was going to do something evil and sadistic, but good God... what he just did was unspeakable.

_"No fucking way, Riku's gay!"_

I was about to turn around to definetly hit whoever said that, but Sora pulled my hand and dragged me away from all of the havoc. Sora being... somewhat bold? No, that didn't fit. He was quiet and shy, usually confused. Him taking charge of a situation? It seemed so outlandish to me. We were walking, no, running down the hallway corridor. Sora looked as if he knew exactly where to go.

He took me to the art room. Passing time ended long ago, so Security Guards were most likely at the scene of freakish-ness now. There had to be a good thirty to forty people there.

"This is where you were going to take me anyway, right?" Sora was showing pity, and I knew it. He was too kind-hearted to let me be humiliated like that, even though he was pissed at me.

"Yeah," I answered quietly as I led him inside the ever cluttered room. Seph was still there, the paint thinner put away somewhere hopefully. He looked surprised to see me again so soon, since I left this room less than twenty minutes ago.

"...I'll leave now," was all the grey haired man said beore picking up his small mug of coffee and his ancient, yellow newspaper, to leave. "Please don't destroy my room. It's already a mess." Seph slammed the door behind him as he left. I guess he was going to hide out in the Teacher's Lounge or something.

"Riku..." Sora was obviously at lost for words. He had this sad, pitiful look on his face, since he must've felt really bad about what just happened. Somehow, I felt this was all my fault. This is just some freaky vendetta between me and Cloud and Sora got roped into this somehow.

"Look, Riku, I-"

"Go ahead and yell at me, you know you want to. You saw it yourself. Cloud kissed me. Do me a favor and kick me in the balls for being such a jerk and blah, blah, blah, and bitch, bitch, bitch." Okay, I was being a little sarcastic obviously, but he can yell at me. I don't want to be beaten to death now.

"No, I was just going to say I'm sorry... And that I should've just taken your word for it," Sora sighed. "I don't really know Cloud to judge him, but from what I've seen from him..." Yeah, no need to finish that sentence. It pretty much finishes by itself.

That apology was missing something. "You forgot the part where you were being a ass," I reminded him, earning a disapproving scowl. Sure, leave that part out

" I wasn't being an ass."

"Yes you were. Always inflicting those stupid morals of yours on everything. Wow, this scary guy kisses me, and you assume I actually wanted it to happen. When you _ass_ume, you make an _ass_ of yourself." Add another point to the scoreboard, He's only won one argument so far... if I remember correctly, which is sad. He gets better grades that me, and he can't even win an argument with me.

"Uh huh, and now since you owe me, you can do my math homework for me. You don't have anything better to do anyway." Crisis somehwere near over, things are slowly falling back into place with me and Sora. So okay, one problem solved. Now, what to do about the swarm of students who now think I'm completely gay. That's a lie, because I like chicks, too. Okay, there's really no way for me to fix it, since I'm involved with Sora, whose is a guy. The great skills of Problem-Solving and Critical Thinking are now needed, shame I don't have them.

Sora sighed and sat down on a nearby desk. "Fine, I'll do you homework for you. But that's not important, what are you going to do now?" ... Wait, wasn't I just thinking about that?

"I really have no idea," I admitted as I took a seat next to him. "There's no real way for me to deny it. Unless you say you're a chick and start cross-dressing, there is no real solution."

"... You could always say you're bisexual."

"Nope, that's not gonna work either. Saying you're bi is the equivalent of saying you're gay at this school. If you're a guy who likes the girls but bangs the boys, the Boys' Locker Room is not the safest place in the world." Hell, school isn't the greatest place to be, either. I really wish I could go home now. I had no other reasons to be here besides make-up or whatever with Sora. "Sora, please angst with me."

"I have an idea... kinda.." Sora, you are my God now.

"Well, what the flying hell is it?"

"Umm.. well... You could find a girl and have her act as if she was your girlfriend, but you could still see me in private, like when we are not in school," Sora said, looking as if he was unsure about his own idea.

Personally, I loved it. Best. Damn. Idea. Ever. Period.

"Huh? Riku, not so tight!." I couldn't help it, I hugged him so tight that I think I broke his arms. I would've never thought of something so genius. He really has no idea how happy he has just made me. "Riku, we're in school!"

"We're in a room with no one else in it, no need to worry." Sora worries too much, it's not like we're in the freaking hallway for God's sake.

"But what if your uncle comes in?" I planted a quick kiss on his cheek, causing them to flare red instantly.

"He's not going to care. It's not like the guy is completely straight anyway." Sora pryed my arms from around him. I don't know how he managed that with his skinny arms.

"Seph's gay?" He asked, shock obviously showing on his face.

"Yeah, he told me today when I wasn't in class," I said boredly.

"He always struck me as straight..."

"That's what I was thinking, but then when I thought about it, it kinda made sense. I mean, what straight man keeps his hair that long and wears it in a ponytail?" I sat up straight as I said that.

"What gay man dresses in outdated clothes like he does?"

"Clothes don't mean anything. I mean, look at you, you don't strike me as gay from first glance. You strike me as a wuss."

"..." There's that icy glare again. "Anyway, that's off topic. Who are you going to get to be your pretend girlfriend?"

"Don't worry, I got it covered. It's not like the girl has anything better to do anyway." Yep, I already had the perfect girl in mind.

"Who?"

"Yuffie Kisaragi." She's perfect for the role. She's loud, and annoying, so she can easily scare anyone off. Hell, she probably has all the fighting moves needed to scare people away, too.

"Are you talking about the girl who is obsessed with anything remotely Japanese, loves the idea of becoming a ninja, brings small weapons to school, and always wears an anime t-shirt," he asked. Wow, he hit the nail right on the head. That's Yuffie in a nutshell, except he left out the part about her stealing school supplies. Hell, she is a ninja with the way she runs and jumps around, managing to get into locked lockers and file cabinets around school.

"Yeah, she won't mind at all. But she might demand a fee for this..." Yuffie was known for her money grubbing ways. She would gladly cheat anyone out of their cash, even they were her best friend. She _might _give it back later, but don't expect it to be everything she got from you.

"I'd be a little afraid. She does carry around sharp objects..."

"She only uses those for prying lockers and file cabinets open. I have yet to see her actually throw a shuriken or kunai at someone."

"I hope you're right..." I heard the brunette mutter.

"Of course I'm right, and it looks like things_ might _be under control for a while if we go through with this plan," I announced. "Now to celebrate, I say we have sex on this sturdy looking table!"

"...Say, second period started a while ago, didn't it?"

* * *

_Eheheheheheheh (scratches the back of her head). Been damn near a month hasn't it? I've been busy, kinda. I work for a website, now. I'm a content writer for an anime website, so that takes a bit of my time. I go to school, too. Yeah, school is harder now, and I barely managed to keep above a 3.0 (3.017 to be exact). Ummm, what else have I been doing? OH! I've been read FMA fanfiction, and I was looking for FF7 doujins o.o Yeah, I've really been busy, lol_

_Right now, I ish sick T.T_

_I still no own Xenogears. It's so hard to find! (angsts) I miss the battle system in that game, and I also miss Bart's bishie-ness T.T_

_I'm still playing FF7, and I've gotten all the characters, including Vincent and Yuffie, even though I kinda cheated and started reading the game script over at gamefaq dot com. I was soooo bored._

_Umm. I guess that's it, I don't know. I hope no one out there is too pissed at me o.o_


	13. Chapter 13

**_I'm Not a Model _**

_Chapter Thirteen _

_"I know that when I see you, I'm going to die. I know I'm gonna want you and you know why," Kairi sang. A real No Doubt fan to the end, I'll admit._

_"... How many times are you gonna sing that song?" I always asked. Not like I hated her singing or anything, it just bothered me how often she'd sing it._

_"I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend..." She smiled, and threw a paper ball at me. It was the same routine everyday in Study Hall. "I kinda like that song, even if it is a little old."_

_"... It came out like four years ago. That's almost like half a decade ago."_

_"The way you're wording it makes it sound like it's older than me," Kairi said flatly. _

_"Why do you like that song?" Honestly, with the way she sings it, you'd think she was obsessed._

_"There's one part that I always thought about: 'Why'd you have to go and pick me, when you knew we were different, completely'. Kinda makes you wonder how we got together, doesn't it?"_

_"No, not really."_

_"Agh, Riku, you could atleast act intelligent just this once!"_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yuffie asked. It was seventh hour study hall, also known as 'Waste Your Time' hour. She was in my my class this hour, even though she wasn't even in my grade level. She skips her real assigned class and comes here, where the teacher and her are actually good friends. She sat on the desk behind me, wearing beige shorts and a green t-shirt. I know it's not exactly cold outside, but it's summer not anymore.

"Look, it's not like we're going to have sex or anything. You just act cute and cling to my arm, and I pay you twenty dollars a week." It's not hard or anything, all the other girls at this school could do it if I bothered to let them.

"I'll give you a full week free if I get to see you make-out with him," she pointed to Sora. Sora, who had his head down on his desk, almost falling asleep, shot straight up at that.

"What? No, I'm not gonna be used as a device to get cheap pleasure!" He scowled at Yuffie, who had enough sense to look sheepish.

"Sora, you are a device used for cheap pleasure, so get over it. This time, we can use you for something that can save me money," I glared at him. "Maybe if I'm nice enough, I'll use the twenty I'd save and buy you another piercing or something."

"Oohhhhh, I see," Yuffie said, "Riku is Sora's sugar-daddy."

"What?" me and Sora said in unison.

"Well, when has Sora bought you anything, Riku?"

"Hey, she's right! I'm not buying you jack shit until you buy me something. I paid for that eyebrow piercing of yours, you better buy me something!" Sora slumped his shoulders, letting out a groan of protest.

"Fine, I'll buy you something. Will a bag of potatoe chips do?"

"No, thirty cents is no where near the price of your piercing." I heard a muttered 'Damn' as he sat back into his chair and pouted with his hands across his chair. "You're a spoiled brat, I swear it."

"No, you're just Sora's ho'" Yuffie laughed and I swiftly punched her on her bare leg. She scowled at the red mark I left and promptly grabbed my hair and pulled.

"HEY, no one grabs the hair!" I exclaimed as I reached up and grabbed her chest.

Yes, I went there. It's been too long since I fondled a girl and she asked for it. I feel violated when people grab my hair, so she should feel violated along with me.

Sora looked away like the little wuss he is as Yuffie's face went totally red. And who knew we were causing such a commotion to have everyone in class looking dead at us. Even the teacher was looking, but she wasn't saying anything.

"Ecchi!" I recieved a nice, hard slap for that stunt. I mean hard enough to make a loud _clap_ sound and leave a mark. And she would yell a random Japanese word while slapping me. "You're a dirty pervert, Riku!"

"I'm not the one who isn't wearing a fucking bra!"

"Um... Riku... guys don't wear bras..." I heard Sora quietly point out.

"I am wearing a bra!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"I know when a girl's wearing a bra, and it didn't feel like you were wearing one," I said flatly. "Matter of fact, it was squishy, and soft...Usually, a bra messes the feeling up by either being kinda stiff, or made of some crappy material." I should of shut up before that, because before I even knew what happened I got a good, swift kick to the chin. Well, she had the perfect position to that since she was sitting on a desk and I was in a chair.

"You really didn't need to tell my business like that!" she screeched.

One of the students, a guy, who was watching us fight decided to speak up. "I thought it was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra. I mean, they shouldn't just _jiggle_ like that..." I heard the door slam, and I noticed the teacher was gone. I wouldn't want to watch this either, because it just keeps getting more and more perverse. And it went from perverse to dangerous when Yuffie managed to conjure up a few shurikens...

"Okay, Yuffie, that's more than enough," Sora looked sheepish and a bit frightened. He was trying to calm the ever active girl down, which seems like an impossible task right now.

"He touched me!" She pointed accusingly at me. Sora leaned close to her ear and whispered something that made her look as if she was calming down. "You promise?" She asked. Okay, what the hell was he telling her? I really wanted to know, since it seems like something really good.

"Yes, I promise," Sora said, and Yuffie gave me the most sinister of looks.

"Guess who I get to go home with after school today?" she asked. Dear Lord, NO. "I get to go home with you, Riku! Well, I should, seeing how I'm your girlfriend and all," she announced loud enough for the whole friggin' school to hear. Well, atleast she's doing what she's suppose to do.

I glared at Sora. "What the hell did you tell her?" I hissed as she kept giving me the 'Evil Eye'. My chin was still sore from Yuffie's foot colliding into it, so I was rubbing it, looking like a complete dumbass.

Sora looked sheepish for a second before going through a folder on his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed a pencil and started scribbling stuff down. He put his pencil down and gave me the paper. It said:

_"I kinda told her she could watch me give you a blowjob to make her calm down.."_

Of course, I picked up a pencil, and wrote on that exact same sheet of paper:

_"What? You've never done it before and why the hell should she watch something so personal!"_

He wrote:

_"Come on, it's not like we're actually gonna do it."_

My response:

_"You really don't know Yuffie. What ever she wants, she gets. One way or another."_

Of course, Yuffie took personal interest in what we were writing, she reached from her perch on the desk behind us and snatched the paper. She gave long 'Hmmmmmm' before looking at us again.

"Riku's right," she said. "I always get what I want, and if you two don't cough up the goods, I have kunais and shurikens to help persuade you."

"Sora, this is all your goddamn fault," I glared as he sulked in his seat. Damn right he better sulk. He has no idea what he has just gotten us into.

School had finally let us out for the day, and Yuffie was still with us, sadly. She was smiling broadly, and it reminded me of how Kairi would smile. Of course, when Kairi smiled, it didn't usually bring terror, unlike Yuffie's. Speaking of which, the tall, lanky girl hand herself draped onto my shoulders, giggling her head off. She had her head on my shoulder and arms around my waist, really looking as if she was my real girlfriend. Sora was walking beside us, not really saying anything. He never really talks when we're around other people for some odd reason, and I'm just now realizing that.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" she said into my ear.

"You are one weird sicko, you know that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, such harsh words coming from the guy who is going to finally get blown today all thanks to me," she cooed evilly in my ear. I stopped walking, because something she said bothered me.

"How do you know I've never gotten a blowjob?"

"Don't you know how girls are?" she asked as she let me go and stood up straight. "Me and Kairi were the best of friends, if you remember. Girls can't keep quiet about doing pervy stuff with their boyfriends or some random jock on the football team. The most perverted thing she told me you two did together was when you slid your hand up her skirt and into her panties," Yuffie finished, placing her hands on her narrow hips.

I stood there shocked. I mean, Kairi would actually tell our business like that, especially to this big-mouthed girl? "She actually told you that?"

Sora wasn't listening, or at least trying not to. He was looking down the street, looking at the cars that drove through the intersection.

"Girls have big mouths, ya' know, and Kairi wasn't an exception." She patted me on the shoulders, "But you touching her like that was pretty manly, Riku. Who knows what you're going to do to Sora though. It's not like he doesn't wear underwear or a skirt, so you're going to have a little trouble touching him like that..."

I walked over, grabbed Sora by his skinny arm, and proceeded to walk away from the girl who oddly knew everything. "Let's just hurry up at get the hell away from her, " I told Sora.

I shut the hell up though when I saw something shiny fly pass my head.

It eventually collided into a tree. I squinted as I heard Yuffie laughing to see what it was...

She threw a shuriken at me... How... scary.

"You're not leaving me so easily," she said as she walked up to us, grabbed us by our hands, and kept walking, dragging us behind her. I know we looked gay as hell, but it couldn't be helped. Three people walking down the street, holding hands. I'm on the left, Sora's on the right, and Yuffie's gladly in the middle.

"You know, it still bothers me that you probably know alot of my personal business," I sighed, letting her swing my arm along with her's as we walked.

"Yep, let's see. What has she told me? She said you let her take a photo of your ass once." Sora started laughing at that... Okay, it was funny, but still, don't laugh. "She told me you were too big a lazy ass to go get that tattoo on your back finished."

There was a reason for it being unfinished, atleast that's what I usually told myself. I wanted to take Kairi to the tattoo parlor on her birthday and have her watch it get finished. I know doesn't sound like anything special, but I wanted her to hold my hand while I screamed my ass off from the pain of the needle. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm too sappy for my own good.

I rolled my eyes as Yuffie continued naming things off. I looked over at Sora, who was listening to everything the girl had to say.

This is just messed up.

We were at my house. Sora was use to coming her, but Yuffie on the other hand...

"Riku, why does the garage door say 'Bite Me'?"

"He was mad at his mom that day, " Sora answered and she just gave him the weirdest of looks.

"And the broken window...?"

"He threw his shoe out the window."

"...Riku, you need help." She said, but I wasn't really looking since I noticed my mom's car was in the driveway. Great, just fucking great. Why did she have to be home at a time like this?

"Of course I need help, my mom's home," I said, making it obvious I was irritated. I walked across the lawn, Sora and Yuffie on my heels. I climbed the steps and knocked on the door. No point in me to look for my keys, mom can come open the door for me.

And when my mom did open it, she gave us a weird look. She was eyeing us suspiciously before actually letting us in. She looked at Sora with a distasteful look and didn't really pay Yuffie any attention. My mom let us in, before asking, "who is this?" She pointed in Yuffie's direction.

"Nobody you should care about," I answered coldy before moving past her and up the stairs, Sora and Yuffie quietly followed suit. My mom just rolled her eyes, before closing the door. She wandered off to parts unknown... I don't know where she went, I wasn't paying attention to her.

Leading them into my room, I shut the door.

"Okay," Yuffie said, "Let's get this show started."

"I'm not really giving him a blowjob," Sora said, his voice firm.

He's going to get himself killed.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Kinda rushed to get this out, but ya' know... No, you don't, and I'm not telling. I know you all missed me, but it's all good. I'm here, I'm alive... oddly. This chapter is just weird, even for my standards. This is what happens when you slack off for a few months when you don't have access to the internet: You get the craziest ideas. "Ex-boyfriend" by No Doubt inspired the first part of this chapter o.0 It was on my Winamp list, and it was playing when I tried to figure out how to start.

Read and Review, plz k thnx


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm Not a Model**

_Chapter Fourteen _

_"What?"_

This is definetly not going to be pretty.

"You can't _make_ me give someone a blowjob."

It's going to be ugly when she slaughters the poor kid. I took up shelter on my bed, leaning back against the pillows, watching the two go at it. In a way, I kinda hoped Yuffie would win. I would get a nice blowjob hopefully, even though it would be weird to have someone watching. And it reminded of a pornstar, except I don't get paid for letting some voyeur get a good look at someone's mouth around my dick.

"Wanna try me?" Yuffie asked smugly before roughly grabbing Sora by his brown spikes. When she wanted something, she could start playing dirty, apparently. "Look, twerp, I don't mind exercising, but I want my prize for walking all the way over here. And it's not like you weren't going to blow him in the long run."

... Now, from the way she was talking, I'm scared...

She yanked Sora by his hair forward first, and then backwards hard enough to make him fall right onto the bed. I hope this doesn't get too loud or violent that my mom might come up here and ask what the hell is going on. Yuffie loomed dangerously over the smaller boy, giving him the_ 'Don't you dare fuck with me' _look. If a chick gives a guy that look, he better do as she says, I've learned from personal experience.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I made up my mind on the matter; I wanted a blowjob, and if the chick really wanted to watch, she could, as long as she didn't take pictures and post them on the internet. I really didn't need a sex scandal with a guy when I _supposedly_ have a girlfriend.

So I started to unbutton and unzip the fly of my pants.

Yuffie took notice and cracked a toothy grin, giving Sora the look that said she won. The said brunette looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Riku, you can't be serious..." Sora muttered in complete disbelief.

"No, I'm wearing a damn dress," I said sarcastically. "Look, your pointless banter with her isn't going to get anyone anywhere. So get up here and pleasure me. You were going to do it anyway _even if she wasn't here_."

"Riku, she's watching!"

"And so is God, but who gives a fuck? Hell, the guy can watch people have sex all he wants, he can see everything you know," I said, patting my lap as if I wanted a dog to come.

Of course, Sora whined. And he complained. But Yuffie grabbed Sora by his shirt collar and dragged him up the bed closer to me, and she not so gently had him sprawled out over my legs. His face was only centimeters away from my unzipped fly, and he just stared at it. Sora looked up at my face to really make sure that this is what I really wanted.

Sure, I always figured I'd get my first real orgasm from a chick, but eh, I can't be picky. Besides, in my book, an orgasm from masturbation doesn't really count. A real one comes from someone else besides yourself touching you in a sexual way.

Yuffie plopped down onto the bed, making sure her presence was known.

**Okay, that's all you get from me, because frankly, the rest is porn. POOOORNNN. I don't wanna get banned and have all my pretty reviews deleted, so go to...**

http/adultfan. story. php?no 38124&chapter 14 (link doesn't work because ff. net deletes certain characters on a keyboard. It took me a week to remember that... shut up, I'm stupid.)

**Or, you could just go to my profile to get the link. Okay, that should work (just take out the spaces), and now that I look at the link, I realize I coded the text wrong for the site... I'm a dumbass, and because of my terrible coding skills, the text is now bold. Am I going to fix that? Hell no, not right now anyway.  
**

** And if you're awesome like I originally thought, just leave your review here, not on the AFF website. I like the way FF's review system works. **

** Sad, how much trouble you people went through for some damn porn T.T **


	15. Chapter 15

Holy shitfuck, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so damn sorry. It's been two whole months, I know. But school kept me busy, and a few personal things did, too. But I'm here now, and the latest chapter is about to get started. Please don't yell at me.

**I'm Not a Model**

_Chapter 15?_

"Riku, shut up," Yuffie said. She clearly wasn't in the mood to play today. It's been a good week since she got her peep show, and it's clear she wants more. "You know how it works. I want my payment today."

"Refresh our memory, if you care to be a dear." I glanced over my shoulder as Sora was dumbly scribbling down the homework he didn't do last night. I can't talk, I didn't bother to do it either, and I'm still not planning on doing it. We're in the hallway for God's sake. It looks kinda dumb to sit in front of your locker with a pen, paper, and an English text book doing your work.

"One blowjob a week makes me happy," she started. "If I'm happy, I can play my job as good girlfriend to you, and you won't have to pay me a dime." That's when she had that evil, sinister look on her face. She gingerly placed her hands on my shoulders and firmly shook me to get her point across.

"Riku, what are the grammatically correct ways to use a comma?" Sora asked from his spot on the floor. It was a good 20 minutes before school officially began, and we decided to just go to our lockers.

"How the hell should I know? Look in the book," I said before Yuffie gave me another good shake.

"Are you listening to me!" she screeched.

"Yes, I'm listening!"

Thank God, Leon decided to show up then. In his dingy green shirt, and rather torn blue jeans, he coolly made his way down the empty hallway. Yuffie stopped shaking me at the sight of him. For some reason, Leon always seemed like the natural leader of all of us. He could make Yuffie act well behaved. If that doesn't say good leadership skills, then I don't know what does.

"Leon, why aren't you in the detention room?" I asked. He still has before school detention from the science lab fire we started awhile back.

"The teacher that's suppose to be watching me isn't there, so I left," he answered, moving long, brown bangs from his eyes. "So what are you people doing?"

"Homework," Sora answered.

"Harassing people," Yuffie chirped cheerfully,

"Being harassed," I said flatly.

"Wow, you people lead such interesting lives," Leon responded sarcastically. He took a seat down on the floor next to Sora. "Well, let me take that back. You people actually do have interesting lives from what I hear." He cast a sly glance over at me.

"Okay, what exactly did you hear?" I asked.

"I wonder what Cloud has been up to lately. A lot of people are talking about him…"

How does this guy get so well informed when all he does is shut himself up in his house?

"Cloud has been stalking Riku," Sora said, still scribbling down the answers to his homework.

"Stalking?" Leon said curiously. "I heard he was molesting him."

"Noooo, it's more like rape," Yuffie said.

"Would you guys shut up about it? It's bad enough knowing he could come outta nowhere and rape me, but is it necessary to remind me?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Yes," they all answered in unison. How fucking cute.

"I guess we are making it sound worse than it really is, but even I have to admit its kinda funny in a weird, twisted sense." Sora closed his English textbook and shoved his homework in a folder for safe keeping. "Riku, was there any other homework?"

"Math and that was it," I said, no longer fearing the fact Yuffie was within five feet of me.

"Riku, I'm bored," she said. Dear God, I know she's gonna say something else. "I have the perfect idea! Why don't you and Sora make out for a while, that ought to hold me over until after school."

The Gods made this one girl a plague on this Earth for some reason. What ever that reason is, it has something to do with me.

Leon got this really weird look on his face. Part of him wanted to laugh, but I guess the other part was too shocked to let him. He clamped his hand over his mouth to hold in the laughter once he decided he'd be better off laughing than being shocked.

"Just to let you know, she's not kidding about the making out part," I said. Then the laughing stopped, and of course, he looked at me.

"It's true you're gay?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say gay, more like bi," Sora said. "He still likes the girls, ask Yuffie. I know she remembers the 'Breast Grab of Doom.'"

"Shut up about that!" She didn't have to yell.

"Dear friend Leon, as you can clearly see, my life is so screwed up right now," I sighed. "Wanna hear it from the beginning of when this mess started?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

First period finally started, and I didn't have my homework. Sora did his math homework, so he was prepared for class. I begged him to let me copy, but he said no. Brat said that if I wanted my homework done, I should've done it earlier. I reminded him that I was busy with him over at his house making out, and earlier this morning I had Yuffie and Leon to deal with. He knew I was right, but still wouldn't let me copy.

So, when the teacher asked where my homework was, I answered, "I don't have it."

She didn't say anything, but kindly took Sora's homework, which he held out for her. He threw a look at me, a look that said he was secretly laughing at me behind this cool guy mask.

Har har, Sora.

After everyone except me turned in their homework, class started. Sora and I looked straight ahead. Okay, _I_ didn't look a head, I looked out the window at some rustling leaves. They were a lot more interesting than whatever the teacher had to say. It's just numbers and long words to me.

Sora started taking notes in a notebook, like everyone else in the class. The teacher was writing some mathematical definitions on the board, and half of those words I couldn't even pronounce. _Quadractic Equation? _We're not gonna need that shit in our real lives. I just rolled my eyes in the sadness of it all.

I tried to be good, I tried to focus. But then everything I had going for me just went out the window when Sora let out a bored sigh and started doodling in his notebook, all over his notes. The brat just screams innocent at times, and when those times come up, I just want to rip that innocence to shreads. I figured the teacher couldn't see under the desk me and Sora shared, so I tapped him on the knee with my finger under the table.

He looked up, clearly startled from his daydreaming. I only offered a feral smirk before suggestively moving my hand up and down his thigh. The brunette turned visibly pink in the cheeks before putting his head down on his desk to hide. I kept moving my hand, snaking my way higher. Of course, I eventually reached my target.

I let my fingers slide against the crotch of his black pants, giving him a bit of warning before actually squeezing.

He was getting hard in math class.

I was still looking at the board while the teacher was talking, but I didn't hear a word she said. It appears that Sora is really sensitive, more like over-sensitive when it comes to this type of contact. Yep, he's a complete, reserved, naïve, virgin. He tried to wrench my hand away, but every time he did I just returned my hand to where it was. He peaked at me with one blue eye that was clearly saying _'Please stop… even though I really don't want you to.'_

If we weren't in class, I think I would've actually unzipped his pants right then and there. I decided I'd show pity and let him go, hearing the brunette sigh in relief. I can assume (if I didn't already) that Sora doesn't like doing this type of stuff in public. A shame really, if he's going to be around me. Sora lifted his head from the desk, a rather distinct flush on his face. He can't lie an say he didn't enjoy himself.

He avoided eye contact with me, and settled with looking at the front of the class to figure out what the teacher was doing. It looked like more numbers and lines to me, but he's a genius pretty much, so he'll figure it out eventually. I placed both of my hands onto the desk top, now bored.

I had nothing better to do.

But sleeping in class is always a good option, even though the teacher never tells me what the homework is at the end of the period.

**

* * *

Author's notes:**

… _No point to this chapter other than proving I didn't go all emo and kill myself… yet. So, where exactly have I been? I've been at school, trying to make I graduate and stuff. I've been in front of my computer, trying to learn HTML, which I honestly suck at. I haven't signed onto AIM in a while, either…If you want to talk to me, I'll just leave my newer screen name In my profile for you folks. _

_I need to be yelled at for slacking off, you reviewers know you want to yell at me._

_And I want to go to Warped Tour, but meh mom won't let me ;-;_


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm Not a Model**

_Chapter 16_

Stupid English class. Stupid posters about achieving, knowledge and other useless stuff. Stupid shelves with nothing but dictionaries and encyclopedias. Stupid singular desks with wobbly legs.

The assignment is to write a poem, but the damn teacher didn't say what subject, what main idea. I like poetry and all, but writing it is another story. I'm too aggressive to be writing poetry, seems too fucking _girlish_. Sora's just writing his damn ass off. How does this little twerp write poetry? Okay, he's emo, so it should come naturally to him, I guess. But his poetry isn't about how sad the world is or about cutting his damn wrists.

It's about _nature_ of all things.

_… He's gay, so I guess it doesn't really matter_.

"You still haven't written anything yet, Riku," Sora leaned over an asked. He sat behind me in English class, and he can just look over my shoulder whenever he wants. "Writing stuff isn't hard, you know. This assignment is an easy A."

I looked back at him, having to turn my body at an awkward angle to glare at him. "Isn't hard? I could've been done five minutes ago if I knew what to write about."

"Write about an aspect of your life that you really like or enjoy," the brat said. I know it seems easy to him, but I'm still stuck at square one. I don't enjoy anything in my life. Well, I enjoy Sora, but I can't write about a guy. I think I'll just write about how much I possibly hate my life. That seems more fitting for someone with as many issues as me. "Doesn't matter, I have something to write now." I turned back around properly in my seat, and proceeded to write my really cliché, angst-ridden, teenage poem.

I had to write about something I hate so…

I'm Not a Model

_Don't stare_

_It's not attractive_

_Nor is it polite_

_My personal affairs are no longer personal_

_There's always a camera_

_Or a reporter to capture everything about me_

_Don't make judgments_

_I'm not nice_

_I'm not a jerk, either_

_I'm far from perfect_

_Don't make it seem as though I am_

_There's__ so many cracks in me_

_I'm surprised I'm not completely broken yet_

_Get a closer look_

_Look at these holes_

_Someone needs to repair them_

_I can't do it myself_

_I'm not a model_

_I'm not pretty_

_I'm not fragile_

_I can't wear whatever label you want me to wear_

_I'm famous when I have no desire to be_

_-Riku Alexander_

Well, I was done with assignment (even though it doesn't seem to be about anything I hate), but before I could even put the pencil down, the teacher was looking over my shoulder and reading my work. At least it's a teacher I like. She doesn't dress professionally, or act stuck up either. I looked up at her, and she smiled.

_Why the hell was she smiling!_

"Riku, what a spectacular poem," she announced. The brown haired woman picked it up and asked, "Riku, would you like to read it out loud?"

I could've died right there. No, scratch that, I _should've died right there_. "No, I don't want it read out loud, and I really don't want to read it at all!" This is the first time she has ever done this to me, she has never been this cruel to me. Why now? Why God, now?

"But Riku, this is such a deep poem. Maybe if you want people to know you a little better, you'd let them hear what you have to say." She was smiling as she walked towards the front of the classroom. This is what I get for liking this hippie of a damn teacher. She wears blue jeans with holes in the knees, and dingy shirts. Yeah, she pretty much has the same taste in fashion as Leon, but that's not the point. She's going to read my poem out loud.

A _teacher_ is going to read my work aloud.

"Wait Ms. Iris, I'll read it, I'm sure Riku won't mind," Sora raised his hand and volunteered. Okay, I suppose this is a little better, but it's far from my liking.

The teacher looked a little surprised, but she gladly let the brunette walk up towards the front on the class. "Wow, so Sora wants to be brave and read this poem. You're being outspoken for once," she said sweetly. Sora just laughed nervously as he took the paper from her.

Secretly, I was strangling Sora in my mind, and I was throwing bricks at Ms. Iris's car. And why the hell was the entire class quiet? Did they really want to hear it? I bet they really wanna hear how stupid I am, see how emo I am.

Good God, I'm like Linkin Park; I don't look remotely emo, but everything I write is as emo as it can get.

"I'm not a model," Sora read loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Don't stare. It's not attractive. Nor is it polite."

… I wish I could roll over and die right now.

"My personal affairs are no longer personal. There's always a camera. Or a reporter to capture everything about me."

I wish I had a butcher knife to gouge out my heart.

"Don't make judgments. I'm not nice. I'm not a jerk, either."

I wished I stayed home and played sick today.

"I'm far from perfect. Don't make it seem as though I am. There's so many cracks in me. I'm surprised I'm not completely broken yet."

I wish Yuffie was here to annihilate my very existence.

"Very good, Sora. That's all you have to read," Ms. Iris said as she patted him on the back. "I think if you read anymore, Riku might throw bricks at my car after school."… How can she say that and smile so idiotically? Hell, I was actually contemplating doing that. My favorite fucking teacher makes absolutely no sense.

The girl who was sitting in her desk next to mine leaned over and said, "Wow, Riku, I had no idea you were so talented at writing." And then she topped off her comment with one of those flirtatious smiles. Another girl who sat a few seats away from me did the same thing, and pretty soon all the girls in the room were throwing compliments at me, each one getting louder as to make sure they were being heard. Times like this make me wish I was born ugly.

"Oh my, look at the time," the teacher said suddenly. "Looks like its already passing time. Students, head to you seventh period class."

Everyone picked up their books to leave, but just as I was about to head out the door, the teacher said, "Riku, you really surprised me today. I really hope to see more of this quality work from you." She smiled again, it almost makes me feel bad since I know I'm not going to be doing quality work for a while.

Sora was out the door before me, so he naturally waited outside the doorway. He asked what did the teacher say, and I said it was nothing. We made our way through the crowds of students to our seventh hour class. And somehow, Yuffie was there before us. Once again, she must've sweet talked the teacher into letting her stay with the Sophomore students even though she was a Junior.

We took to our usual desk, which was just a table made to accommodate two people. Yuffie had already fixated herself on top of it, sitting Indian style.

"Took you guys long enough to get her," she smirked as we put our books down.

"Yuffie, what is your seventh hour class?" I asked as I took a chair and sat down.

"Hmm… Computers, if I remember correctly, or maybe it was that stupid shop class," she said, attempting to sound innocent.

"Then why the hell aren't you there?" I asked sarcastically.

"Teacher doesn't care, and I don't care. I'm fine as long as I get my credits."

"But you don't get credits if you fail the class," Sora pointed out, leaning on the desk.

"I won't fail. If I show up on test days and pass, I'm fine." She sounded so sure about that, I think I'll laugh if she failed the course. "And you two shouldn't be worrying about that. Where's my payment, Riku?" She leaned forward towards my face, which was scowling.

"… Not today, "Sora said, and he was smiling. "I have to stay after school today, so I don't think the three of us will be going anywhere after school today." Sora just saved us for the day, apparently.

Yuffie pouted. "What! No, not fair, I've been waiting all week for this!"

"What the hell are you staying after school for?" I asked. I was curious, he never said a word about it to me.

"Oh, I never told you, Riku? I signed up for orchestra," the brunette smiled apologetically.

"What instrument do you play?" Yuffie asked.

"Flute," he answered. "It's pretty much the easiest to play."

The rest of the hour was kinda boring, and I actually sat there and did most of my homework. Yuffie made herself useful by doing my math homework, but I have no idea if it's all right. She probably put all the wrong answers down just to spite me or something. Sora finished his homework long before us, and just kept himself busy by reading Japanese comic books. Useless twerp, he could at least do some of my homework, too.

Even though Yuffie was still sitting on top of the desk, I put my head down. I was tired and ready to go home. I felt fingers in my hair, not pulling it or anything, but stroking it. I looked up, but Yuffie let her hand remain in my hair.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?" I asked tiredly.

She just smiled. "I'm being a good girlfriend." She had a look in her eye, I've seen it before. Not a bad look, it was like a look of sympathy.

"You look as if you feel sorry for me," I commented quietly.

"I guess I kinda do, but don't let it go to your head, Riku," she said and she tugged lightly on a lock of silver hair. I guess once things quiet done, Yuffie's a pretty decent person when you get right down to it. I looked over in Sora's general direction, and he quickly turns his attention back to his comic book.

I smiled slightly and sighed, "There's no need for you to feel sorry for a bum like me, Yuffie."

"But you look like a wounded puppy. You've been looking a little out of it since this morning," she said.

"It's just one of those days," I replied.

The bell rang, saying it was the end of the school day finally. Yuffie left, going to her own locker while Sora said he had to go the orchestra room. It left me by myself pretty much. Before I left the classroom along with the other students, I looked out the window. The sky was cloudy, most likely preparing the city for rain. It just made the day feel even more depressing.

I went to my locker, and shoved my literature text book and math book into my book bag. I slung my book bag over one shoulder and I slammed my locker shut. I felt sick. I've been terrible since this morning, but it didn't bother me that much then. It was like the feel I get when something bad is going to happen. Something deadly will happen. I know it will, I've had this feeling before.

I headed out of the school building, and it had just started raining. I must've been going slower than I thought, hardly anyone was near the school anymore. I vaguely noticed it was humid. I guess there will be a thunder storm later.

I was at the top of the first stair outside of the main entrance. I stopped right there, someone was behind me.

"… Cloud, what do you want?" I could it was him, he always has this really quiet thing around him, and it oddly makes him stand out.

"You look sad today, Riku." He had the hood of his black hoodie over his head.

"I don't have time for this, Cloud," I said, not even bothering to turn and look at him. I know he was coming closer, I could hear his chucks hitting the pavement as he walked.

He sighed, and I could feel his arms wrap themselves around me. Before I could say anything he quietly said, "You feel terrible because… you've spent a lot of time explaining things, yet no one understands."

Why did it _hurt_?

"Everyone you've told your story to didn't understand. All they can show is pity and sadness." It was raining harder now. "Until someone tries to comprehend, all you'll get is a dull ache that you've been trying to ignore for the past year."

What ever Cloud has to say shouldn't make this much sense to me. Why was he trying to be _nice_? Why was he talking as if he _understood_?

"It was bound to happen," He whispered in my ear, and I didn't try to pull away. "One of these days, you were going to cry for _yourself_, not anyone else."

He was probably right, maybe that would explain why I was crying now_

* * *

_

_… Blah, I feel hot. Damn summer and my non-activeness. I really have nothing to say, except this story is going to get darker… and possibly a lot angstier. I hate angst though, I don't like depressing stuff, even I play the emo-ness every now and then._

_And you can flame my lame poem. I wrote it for English class and got an A._

_… My teacher was an idiot, you don't have to tell me._


	17. Chapter 17

Fuck _yeah_, I'm _back_! Now let's get this party started! XD

**I'm Not a Model**

_Chapter 17_

"I'm just having a shitty day, just let go," I asked, trying to keep my voice from wavering. I unraveled myself from Cloud's grasp, turning to face him with a glare.

"Shitty days usually don't involve someone crying," Cloud murmured. "Here I am, standing outside in a rainstorm for you, and you can't even be polite." He pulled his hood off his spiky blonde hair, as if for me to look at him better.

"It's none of your concern, I can deal with it by myself," I said, a strong bite was in my voice. Was I really that irritated by his presence? Did it put me on edge that badly?

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can. If I wanted help dealing with my issues, I wouldn't ask you." I turned around, and quickly made my way down the wet, concrete steps of the school. Cloud took one step forward, his chucks gently hitting the hard concrete surface.

"Fine, if you want to be that way. I'll find you again later," He was teasing me in the worse way possible. My face flushed, and I was glad I was facing away from him so he couldn't notice. Find me again later? A dread was crept up my body as I kept walking away from him, and an excitement held its grip firmly on my throat.

I'm just going to go home, fuck it.

* * *

"Riku, telephone!" My mom yelled when she flung open my bedroom door. "It's that one kid… the one with the funny brown hair."

"Gimme the phone," I said half drowsed from a nap. Did she have to be that friggin' loud? She tossed the cordless phone at me, and I barely caught it with one hand. I sat upright in bed, tossing the covers off of me as she closed the door to go mind her own business.

"Yo."

"Riku!" Sora sounded stressed, in his weird panicky tone.

"What the hell are you yelling my name for? I'm right here on the phone, no need to raise your voice."

"Sorry, but I think I better tell you something you might find to be bad and or it may just make you mad," he lowered his voice to it's normal tone, thank God.

"… Do I have to know?" Can you blame me for asking? Whatever he's talking about just sounds like another thing I have to deal with.

"Um, well, you see… After school, Cloud randomly showed up to orchestra… and he kind of..."

"Don't even say anymore, whatever you're going to say will just translate to 'Kill that son-of-a-bitch blonde haired freak.'" I sighed; tomorrow will bring new challenges, from what I can tell.

"… That saves me a lot of trouble explaining. If you don't want to tell you now, I'll tell you tomorrow! But I have other, much happier, news! My parents are gone for the night, and they won't be back until next morning."

I looked at the new, and somewhat improved, alarm clock sitting on my desk. A few minutes before 6:00, hmm? My day is looking up, "I'm going to assume that's an invitation?"

"Well, what else would it be?" Sora asked.

"Be over in a few," I said before clicking the phone off. I set the phone down, in favor of looking for my socks. Looking for my socks was taking forever, so I just said skip it, and slid my feet into my tennis shoes. It was kind of obvious I had slept in my clothes, and I ran my fingers through my hair to detangle it. I'm a guy, I'm not going to stand in some mirror and actually comb my hair. I exited my bedroom, only to damn near crash into my mother dearest.

'Where the hell are you going in such a rush?" She asked.

"Friend's house," I replied.

"… Why?" I'll give her credit; my mom is far from stupid apparently.

"Uh..," Think, Riku, think for the love of god- "He says he needs help reading sheet music!" it's a plausible excuse, I can read sheet music pretty well, considering I use to play saxophone. "It's his first year playing an instrument, and he can't remember what all the notes mean."

She eyed me with her suspicious glare for a moment, before saying "Fine, whatever, but just come home _tonight,_ not in the morning." Okay, so that's happened before, but she left out the part about me coming home in a police car.

"I will, I will," I mutter before flying down the staircase and out the front door. And… it wasn't raining anymore, it was more like a small drizzle. The sky had lightened up while I was asleep, making everything a bit brighter, and even the birds decided to come out and whistle. Except… there were puddles everywhere. Nice, big puddles. I took off, sprinting my way from my place, down the street, making my way towards Sora's place.

* * *

"Open up, I know you're in there!" I was knocking on Sora's front door, trying to be as annoyingly loud as possible. Sora swung open his door with a disapproving look and let me in.

"Is all that really necessary?" He asked as he shut the door and locked it. The brunette turned around to face me with a disapproving pout, his arms folded flat against his chest.

"No, but old habits die hard," I said before planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Are you sure your parents won't be coming back tonight?" I want to make sure those weirdos aren't going to be interrupting anything interesting. Hell, they might even beat me down with a Bible and drag my ass to church knowing those freaks.

"They said they weren't going to be back for the night. It's their anniversary… or something to that effect," Sora replied cheerily. He grabbed my hand and led me away from the door, "I'm kind of hungry, so we're going to make something to eat!"

Did I mention Sora had no intention of actually cooking, but instead have me stand here in front of the stove, attempting to make something edible? Sora just threw random vegetables and a few cut chicken pieces at me and said for me to make stir-fry. He said he's handling the rice, but he's just sitting there at the table, trying to figure out how many cups of rice will feed the both of us. Cooking is not his forte from what I can tell.

"Sora, hurry up with the damn rice! What's the problem!" I turn around and look at him, while trying not to get too distracted that I burn the vegetables. "Just follow the instructions on the box!"

"But the instruction on the box makes six servings! That's too much rice!" The brunette whines as he points towards the instructions that indeed say something about six servings.

"Here, give me the box," I say, and he willing hands it over. "Stir the vegetables and add the chicken in," I tell Sora as I move to the left to rummage around in the cabinets for a pot. After finding what I'm looking for, I head towards the sink to put water into the moderately sized sauce pan.

"Are you even measuring that?" Sora asks.

"Measuring is for the weak, guesstimation is for those who actually want to finish cooking," I say, as I place the pot on the eye of the stove, right next to the stir-fry Sora is damn near burning. "And stop worrying about what I'm doing, stir the food up!" I turn on the eye for the rice pot, and I gradually pour rice into the water. Sora is still, somehow, struggling with the concept of stirring hot food properly so I shove him aside.

"Go find a top for that pot, Sora. You're not allowed to help cook anymore," I mutter. He pouts, showing that he is displeased with my decision. The rice comes to a boil, and Sora, who actually finds a cover, places it on the rice pot. Because of Sora's complete incompetence, the stir-fry ends up being done before the rice. I turn the heat down low so it keeps the food warm without scorching it.

"I'm tired and hot now, this is too much work for me," I complain, giving Sora the infamous 'this is all your fault' look.

"… Sorry?" Sora tries to play his innocent card, knowing it'll make me crumble under his finger tips.

I think he's getting smart on the ways of getting out of trouble.

"The rice will take about ten to fifteen minutes, so what to do in the mean time…?" I was thinking about hot making-out action, but Sora clearly had something else in mind. He left the kitchen, and headed into the living room. Plopping himself right in front of the television, Sora opened the television cabinet and started pulling out…

"Super Smash Brothers: Melee?" He looked up at me expectantly as I made my way over to him.

"Fuck yeah."

After the continuous ass beatings, Sora finally gained the upper hand. I had 50 knockouts, while Sora had 52. Versus Melee mode was set so it had nothing but pokeballs as items, along with bob-ombs. We hadn't forgotten about the rice, so Sora got up from his spot on the carpet to go turn it and the stir-fry completely off.

"Winner is declared with sixty knockouts," I said when he came back. Sora gave me a cocky grin as he picked up his controller.

"Think you'll win?" He stupidly asks.

I don't think I'll win, I _know_ I'll win.

"Oh, we'll see, we'll see," I cast a sly look his way.

After picking our characters, and selecting to other random, CPU-controlled characters, we started our final match. I was definetly counting all of my knockouts, really making sure to knock Sora's character out the most, while he himself did the same. The brat only needs one more kill and he wins… I can't let him win. It's now or never.

"Sora, guess what?"

He doesn't peel his eyes away from the screen, "What?"

I paused the game, and he freaks out and looks at me as if he's about to jump my skin. Whatever jumping he was planning was immediately halted as I settled for peeling my shirt over my head.

I know I'm playing dirty, but who gives a fuck?

"Okay, I'm ready, I was just hot with that shirt on," I act as if nothing has happened as I un-pause the game. Sora's game is a little off, is he distracted by something…? I can feel him taking quick lil' glances at me… Oh shit-

"I win, brat," I look at him, and he realizes what the hell just happened. I knocked him and the CPU-controlled character out at the _same time_. Throwing bob-ombs are the key to success, remember that.

"No fair!" He whines immediately. "I knew I shouldn't have played by your weird rules!"

"My rules are awesome! Pokemon and bob-ombs make the action faster!" I replied. "You're just mad that you lost!"

"Am not!" He says.

"Yes you are!" That's all I can get out before, I find Sora on top of me. He managed to knock me down so I ended up flat on my back, and he settles for sitting right on my stomach.

"And you cheated! Taking your shirt off in the middle of a match…" Sora tried his best to look cute.

"No one ever said it was against any rules, and you could've easily taken off your shirt as well," I smiled. "Know what? You can take off your shirt right now." He looked mildly surprised by the last part, and he squeaked my hands found the hem of his over sized shirt. "Showing a little skin has never hurt anybody," I say before pulling upward, and Sora makes it easier by raising his arms for the shirt to slide off.

"Still not fair," the brunette whines more, before leaning down closer to my face. "You always play dirty."

"Not my fault you'd rather be a sucker and play clean. Now shut the hell up, I want mouth-action." And Sora willingly complied with that order, not whines or complaints. First just small, chaste, teasingly annoying kisses before Sora fully settled his weight on top of me.

"Riku… I'm getting… really...hungry," Sora managed to grate out between kisses.

"Too lazy to get up, and making out is better than food," I mumble around his lips.

"…" The next thing I know, the kid's up and gone, pretty much throwing himself into the kitchen.

"… Come back here, dammit! I assumed as the winner, I'd get sex or something along those lines as a prize!" I got up from my position on the floor, "And don't eat all of the food! I have to eat too, you know!"

* * *

Ahahaha, oi.

A long time… almost a year. I suppose an apology is in order… So Sorry? Lo siento? Gomen na sai? And I'm sorry if I butchered those last two languages. I hate Japanese, and I'm terrible at Spanish. While I was not writing up some fiction, I was at school, getting a social life, yo'. And drawing stuff… I like to draw, can you blame me? Fun times, fun times.

The point of this chapter was to prove I didn't completely abandon this fic. I was just out and around. Frankly, this fic will be the high point of my fanfiction career (no matter how I feel it's terribly written). And I mean, come on, this chapter is kinda cute, though short. Might be a few (maybe a lot) of errors, but whatever. None of you reviewers will complain if you desperately want another chapter! (I'm evil, watch me be evil.)

In other news, I bet all of you went out and bought Kingdom Hearts 2… like a bunch of suckers. I'm going to be cheap and lazy and wait for the price drop (which comes in a couple months, it's only logical). Or I'll go look for a used copy. My cheapness even astounds me at times. Square-Enix, you're not getting 50 friggin' dollars from me! Ya' hear me?

Those bastards were lucky they got 10 dollars from me when I bought FF7.


End file.
